


The Gift of the Moon.

by kurenohikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Friendship, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is over, but was it worth it? All the pain, destruction and death. Friendships and families lost for ever. What will Naruto do when he has a chance to fix it all?





	1. The Gift.

Destruction and death everywhere, that's the result of the Fourth Shinobi War. Families and friendships lost forever... all for the name of love. You see, all the moon goddess ever wanted was for Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki to pay for leaving her, for casting her away. Kaguya gave the phrase 'hell hath no fury like a scorn woman' a whole new meaning. All they needed was a therapy session for couples. Centuries of bad blood and betrayal and death could have been saved if someone had bothered to see underneath the underneath! I did... it seems that's something I excel at and turning my enemies into allies too. But what is all of that worth if I've lost the five elemental nations in the process?

"Naruto-kun" Kaguya called out, snapping me of my gloom for a second "I... we apologize for all of this. We know that words cannot bring you back all you've lost because of us but we offer you a gift, a second chance to make it all right" attentively I listen, hopeful "We can send you back in time, you and all the jinchuuriki. Two years before you graduated as a genin" my eyes almost popped out, was time travel even possible?! "We can also free te bijuu from their jails and give them a dimension where they can finally be free, like those toads you have a contract with. It won't mean you won't see them again, they'll simply turn from chakra spirits to contract animals. Each jinchuuriki will have their bijuu's contract and will be able to still talk to them in their own mental plane and you will still be the meeting point between all of them. You will also keep his red chakra and healing abilities, you can easily pass them as a kekkei genkai"

"Won't that raise suspicions? When suddenly all nine bijuu disappear from this plane of existence?" I questioned, happy that Kurama will finally be free but feeling that someone was simply not adding up.

"It will child, that's why Naruto Uzumaki needs to die for this plan to work out" Hagoromo answered me, regretfully.

I froze, not understanding where this was heading "W- wh- what?! What do you mena I have to die datebayo?!" I screamed.

"You don't have to die, but Naruto Uzumaki does" Kaguya corrected me "We will craft a fire in which you'll die, everyone in Konoha won't think much about it. The villagers finally had had enough of the demon brat" I flinched at her words but did not negate them, she was right. Konoha back them, at least most of them, hated me "They will end up thinking that all bijuu are connected and if one died the other ones soon followed. We will create a whole new identity for you, planting false memories into everyone who lives in Konoha so they won't doubt a thing. But it is all your choice. Which is going to be your name, how you will look like, if we leave you in Konoha or somewhere else- in case you want to start hunting down Akatsuki"

Naruto Uzumaki would have to die... but then again everyone will come back alive. I can make a brighter future than this. No more Akatsuki, Danzo will go down and so the elders, Kirigakure's kage will be out of Obito's control and they can start rebuilding sooner, no more Fourth Shinobi War, no more Orochimaru which mean no betrayal from Sasuke... Sasuke would live and we can finally be together. I can finally be together with him without being guilty about not being able to give him a family.

"What is your answer child?" Hagoromo asked.

I looked up and faced both of them, these two gods who ruined my life but were giving me a chance to take it back... to make it better.

"Yes, I want to go back in time"

What else could I've answered?


	2. The jinchuuriki.

A beautiful long silver haired girl with blue eyes, crossed out another name from her blacklist.

~~Sasori~~

~~Kisame~~

~~Deidara~~

~~Kakuzu~~

~~Hidan~~

~~Tobi- aka Obito~~

Six S-class bounties, I can live comfortably for the rest of my life with all this cash. Making sure my genjutsu was still on place I left the building, I had to make sure no one would track this down to me otherwise my whole cover would be blown. The only one I want to know it was me is Nagato. That's why I left him a clear trail for him to follow. I patted Shina's head, one of the foxes from my contract, as we headed back to town. I needed some rest.

This last year I spent it all tracking down every member from Akastuki, staying clear from Itachi for obvious reasons. Thank Kaguya that Zetsu is back too and for once on my side, he is his actual partner and helped me out evade the Uchiha in various occasions. I might have became one hell of a shinobi and turned the tables during the Fourth Shinobi War but Itachi it's still on a whole new level.

Once I've reached the motel I was staying at I got rid of my genjutsu and took a refreshing bath, before laying down on the futon. Sensing that Pain and Konan were still a few hours away I decided to contact the rest of the jinchuuriki, it's been weeks since I've last spoken to them.

 _'It's been a while guys, how have you been?'_ I called out once I've reached the meeting point inside of me.

The only ones there were: Fuu and Choumei, Utakata and Saiken, Yagura and Isobu, and Gaara and Shukaku. It seems that the rest were busy.

 _'Busy, but there's less pressure lately. It took a while but my people finally believes that I'm back to my original self and that all those horrible things I've done were from the influence of a strong genjutsu'_ Yagura replied, rubbing his shoulder. By the bags under his eyes I can believe the bad time he has been having _'It helped that I took Mei as my second in command, the holder of two_ _kekkei genkai_ _standing by my side had many clans coming out of hiding. Things at_ _Kirigakure_ _are better, they are proceeding slowly but we are looking more like an united village than a bunch of murderers running wild. Though, economically we are still weak._

 _'Don't worry about that, in a year and some months I will solve that. Just be patient'_ I assured him.

 _'Easier said than done! It's not like you are a Kage and have a whole village demanding you to solve all their problems!'_ he snapped at me, making us all giggle _'I am being serious here! Damn it! Did you kill that bastard of Tobi yet? Him gone will calm things over here quite a lot. My guard is killing themselves over not noticing me being under a genjutsu and everyone is worried I will fall back into another one. Mei does not leave my side for more than a couple of minutes, she's even sleeping on the room next to mine!'_

 _'Yeah, I just handed his body and collected his bounty. Don't worry about it'_ I replied.

 _'Good'_ he sighed, leaning against Isobu's tails.

 _'What about you Fuu,_ _Utakata?'_ I asked them.

 _'Better, thanks to the fact that the Mizukage is free from the genjutsu I am no longer a missing nin and don't have to live hiding. I even brought Hotaru with me back to_ _Kirigakure, I can finally fulfill my promise and teach her all I know'_ Utakata shared, which was quite strange for him but eyeing his lovesick smile I understood- he was a man in love.

 _'Utakata, wait until she becomes off age please. We do not want you going to prison'_ I commented, gaining a splash of water from him and his bijuu- but it was totally worth it.

 _'The village still doesn't trust me, at least the civilian side. They stopped being kicking me out of the shops or glaring at me, but years of shunning take a while to get over. As I no longer have_ _Choumei with me they stopped locking me up and the shinobis of my village finally treat me as one of their own... I just hope the civilians do that as well'_ she replied softly, if not a bit sad. Choumei rapidly covering her with wings trying to comfort her. It broke my heart seeing her so sad _'I also miss my wings, I loved flying'_

 _'Fuu, if you are fed up of their treatment you can always come to Kirigakure. You have my word that you'll be welcomed and protection'_ Yagura offered her, in his Mizukage's voice.

 _'Thanks Yagura... but you all understand that I simply cannot leave my village. I will work hard and try to win them, this time around things will be different'_ she said with conviction.

 _'That's the spirit Fuu!'_ I cheered.

 _'Thanks Naruto... sorry, I mean Yue'_ she corrected herself _'Goodness it's hard to remember that you are a girl now'_

 _'Don't worry it took me months before I stopped flinching every time I looked at myself in the mirror'_ I confessed, ignoring the snickering around me _'What's going in Suna Gaara?'_

 _'Nothing much. For them the prodigal son returned, I was exorcised from all evil. Everything I've done while Shukaku was still inside of me was not really me but a devil possessing the body of the Kazekage's son. Now I am welcomed back with open arms and smiles, much like I was while I was the Kazekage. The fact that I am the only one that possesses the sand release apart from my father and the next in line for the kage title, influenced a lot. Thank you for asking Kaguya to send me back earlier than you guys, that way my uncle was never sent to assassinate me and he's still alive'_ Gaara thanked me, eyes full of gratefulness _'My siblings and I close now but things with my dad are still bad. I may no longer be a demon in his eyes, but I am still the son his wife died giving birth to'_

 _'Your dad is an asshole, you know that don't you?'_ I commented.

 _'Yeah, I do. But we can't chose family, can we?'_ he replied.

 _'Touche, my friend, touche'_ I said.

 _'What about you Yue? How's life as a bounty hunter?'_ Fuu asked, eagerly.

 _'Quite satisfying really. I am set for life, I have so much cash I son't know what to do with it. I crossed out all the Akatsuki members from my blacklist and am waiting for Pain- aka Nagato- and Konan to hunt me down. So, I can snap them out of their stupid state'_ I told them.

 _'Good luck with that'_ Yagura snorted.

 _'Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want but I did it once I can do it again'_ I stick out my tongue towards him, I knew it was childish but he angered me.

 ** _'Talking about Akatsuki, it's time to return to the other plane of existence. They are here already'_** Kurama warned me.

 _'It's show time'_ I smirked foxily, ready to face them down.


	3. The sequel.

"So you've been the one collecting the bounties on my member's heads" was the first thing that Pain said, as he slipped into my room "That can't be right, you can only be ten years old?"

"Eleven, thank you very much. And you can't really fault me, you might have kept it a secret from them but we both know that the bijuu are not dead and I simply cannot let you go hunt them down as you wish" I replied "And it's quite impolite to barge into a ladies room like that"

"How do you know that?" he demanded, rinnegan flashing dangerously.

"How did I know that? Well, I can show you how" I said, smiling slyly.

Before neither of them could blink I grabbed Pain's head, knowing that Pain and Nagato were connected by the path of six sages, I forced him into my mental plane and showed him his future in the previous timeline. Not soon afterwards Konan and me against the wall with his chacra induced papers, while she tended to her friend worriedly.

"Pain! Are you ok?" she asked concerned, when the only thing her companion did was groan in pain, she turned towards me and glared angrily "What have you done?!"

"Showed him his death" I replied simply, not a bit worried about my precarious position "Nagato you once said that the sequel always is less popular than the first or third book, that it's a failure. I disagree, you weren't a failure. Yes, you lost someone precious to you, we all do, but you made him proud. Amegakure raised from the ashes of a fallen village into a beautiful phoenix, you made that. You can stop all this nonsense now and focus on what is important, you village. Aren't you a kage? Also, focus on your health a bit. None of us want you to become a sack of bones again"

"What nonsense are you talking?!" Konan spat furiously "Take him out of whatever jutsu you've placed on him or you'll die!" she threatened me.

"Konan stop" Nagato spoke, through Pain's lips "Naruto, it's good to see you again... though you've changed quite a lot"

"Don't I know it" I replied, smiling relieved, Nagato was back. I was also glad of not being choked by paper anymore.

"Konan please leave" he asked her "Trust me" he cut her off when he saw her about to protests. Grudgingly she obeyed, not before sending me a nasty glare "I will put my agenda back in order, don't worry. But I don't believe you crafted this situation simply for this. What do you need from me?"

"Well, Kirigakure is a bit weak right now and having a treaty with you will help them quite a lot. And it will help you too as well. You guys are strong but very closed off, you isolated yourself and it's time now to open up. The Mizukage is also back from the future and aware of our conversation" I began.

"It's a good idea and you are right" he conceded "Though, you are also going to ask me to send Itachi and Zetsu after Orochimaru, aren't you?" he inquired.

"I am that obvious? But yes, he needs to go. But he is very slippery, I have no idea where the heck he is hiding. Kabuto too. And we need Itachi distracted from you, he can't notice all these changes and notify Konoha. While they are at that you need to find proof of Danzo's treachery. How he completed with the previous Amekage against the Hokage. Treachery during war is punished by death, that way he is completely gone and the elders power with him- because I am sure they knew about it" I told him.

"I can do that. I can even tell Itachi that I planning on sending him to kill Danzo, as retribution of assassinating my best friend and making Amegakure suffer. That way the Hokage will finally find out about Danzo's treason and do the dirty job for me. Itachi can even return to Konoha as a hero and maybe we get an alliance out of it" Nagato thought out loud "Something else?"

"Yes, here" I handed him a scroll "Inside there is Obito's eye, Itachi already has his cousin's eye and with this one he can finally have a full eye surgery to stop his blindness and sickness. Say that you killed the bounty hunter after you guys and got this as a present for him... to congratulate him for his loyalty, or something like that"

"Smart. No one will be looking for you anymore that way" Nagato took the scroll.

"I do have to cover all my basis" I replied "Also here is the name of Sasuke's team while he was away from Konoha, they must already be at Orochimaru's laboratory. If you can save them I will really thank you. Karin is an Uzumaki, like you and me. Our village fell during the Second Shinobi War but Amegakure can be our clan's new home. You can repopulate it there... and I'm sure Konan will love helping you out with that" I added, with a sly smirk- snickering at his blushing cheeks.

"Shut it!" he snapped at me "By the way Naruto, what do I call you now? After all, Naruto Uzumaki died in a fire one year ago"

"Yue, you can call me Kaguya Yue"


	4. Back home again.

Konohagakure, still standing tall and beautiful. The strongest hidden village in all the five elemental nations and my home. It's been a year since I've been home but it still feels like yesterday that I woke up in my broken apartment to then head towards training ground number seven to meet with Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei. There are so many nostalgic memories that brought tear to my eyes, but instead of keeping them at bay like I usually do I let them flow. I never was a very good actress and this will help me out with my cover.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, may I bother you with your name and identification please?" as soon as I passed the gate I was greeted with Izumo and Kotetsu.

Suddenly my mind was assaulted by foreign memories. Memories of Yue, of when Izumo, Iruka-sensei and Kotetsu used to babysit her while she was a kid and they simply genin. I thanked Kaguya for keeping Iruka-sensei in my life, it seems that in this life he also plays a similar role as when I was Naruto.

"Yue?!" Kotetsu exclaimed, rushing to my side and enveloping me into a tight hug "Goodness girl, what happened to you? Where are your parents?"

"They... they are dead!" I lied through my teeth, but luckily they didn't notice. Kotetsu tightened his hug and Izumo joined. I cried against his chest with all my might, mourning but not my false parents but all of those I lost during the Fourth Shinob War.

"Yue, darling, have you calmed down yet?" Izumo asked me gently, patting my head carefully "Come, sit down" he guided me to his seat and laid me there gently "Can you please tell us what happened?"

"Orochimaru happened..." I sobbed, congratulating me on a good acting- I could go pro!

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other grimly, starting to shale slightly. It warmed me knowing how much they cared about me, that they would worry to the extent of shivering.

"Yue, do you think you are up to talking with the Hokage?" Izumo asked, trying to smile in reassurance but failing gravely because of how worried he was.

"W-wi-will you three be there for me?" I stuttered, they didn't even have to ask who was the third one before calling out for substitutes and have a shinobi fetch Iruka-sensei.

They carried me all the way to the Hokage tower, I did not let go of Izumo for a damn second until I saw Iruka-sensei rush towards us. I then jumped towards him and held him as tight as I could, before crying all over again.

"My child, do you think you are up to tell us what happened to you" Jiji finally spoke, softly and gently as a grandfather- eyes shining with guilt and worry. Jiji always hated not being capable of protecting his people, specially when it was by the hand of hi favorite student.

"From where do I start?" I asked, finally on the ground but not letting go from Iruka-sensei and Izumi's hand, Kotetsu at my back with a hand placed on my head- I felt protected and comforted.

"Why don't we start from why the start? Why did your parents and you leave Konoha?" he inquired.

"My parents are... were herbalists. They sold medicinal herbs and ointments at their shop at the market, they even had permission to tend to civilians as the hospital doesn't have many doctors. They tended from scratches, to sprains, to headaches, simply daily things. I was being trained by them to take over the shop in the future, so when the opportunity to study herbs in the wild and not at the shop came out, I jumped at the opportunity. We left to recollect special herbs and discuss some business with associates that do not pass through Konoha... b-but on the way we were attacked" I stuttered, biting my lower lip.

"By Orochimaru?" Jiji asked, as if he needed to make sure it wasn't someone else.

"That's what he called himself, and there were a lot of purple and white snakes. If I am not wrong they are his animal contract" I replied

"Yes, they are" he sighed tiredly "What happened next my child?"

"W-we were taken to an underground laboratory, h-he then killed both of my parents... in front of me" I said the last part lower than a murmur but in the silent room it resonated as if I had yelled "They were useless... or at least that was what he said. I thought that I was going to die to, but it seemed that I was useful to him"

"Useful, what did he mean by that?" Jiji asked confused, as everyone else in the room. 

"Well... can I take this?" I asked as I let go from Izumo and Iruka-sensei's hands and took a kunai from Izumi's pouch. I did not wait for a reply before slashing my palm open.

"Yue!" Kotetsu, Iruka and Izumo yelled at the same time.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Iruka-sensei screamed, eyes filled with concern as he took my hand ready to bandage it before freezing on his place "W-what the..."

All four of them stood still as they watched my hand heal itself in less than a minute "So, that's what Orochimaru was after" Jiji commented sagely, smoking his pipe.

"I might be the third generation from Konoha but the first one here had ran away during the Second Shinobi War from Ame, trying to save the last two of our clan from the horrible civil war that was going there at the time. They disguised themselves as civilian and hoped their receive gene passed down. I am the first and only now of my clan in three generations... or at least that's what Orochimaru said" I explained.

"What is your clan's name? And what does it do exactly?" Jiji asked.

"I don't know the clan's name, Orochimaru never mentioned it and neither my parents nor I were aware of our past. As for abilities it seems that I have a second chacra of red nature. And I heal... nothing short of a kana to the heart or chopping my head off can kill me" I shared.

"A second chacra? That's similar to the Hatake clan. And 'short of a kana to the heart'? My poor child what did he do to you?" he inquired, now more worried than before.

I felt Kotetsu, Izumo and Iruka tensing behind me, as they waited for my reply: "He tortured me Hokage-sama... he needed to make sure to what extent I could heal. He stabbed me, burnt me, drowned me, damaged my chacra coils, electrocuted me, he even reaped off my arm and ran his hand through my chest, very close to the heart" the temperature of the room was getting colder and colder by each word I spoke. I had never seen Jiji so angry before, then again he had never met a living survivor of Orochimaru's experiments "But no matter what he did I healed, it's as if my second chacra has a life of its own and did not allow me to die. It even grew my arm from scratch!"

"My child, you've been through a lot. I am so sorry this had happened to you, you shouldn't have gone through all of that" he apologized, coming close towards me to pat my head gently "But how did you escape?"

"There was this bounty hunter who came one day while Orochimaru was out, he wanted to claim the bounty on the Snake Sannin's head. Noticing that I was important for Orochimaru's research he took me with him as he burnt the whole place down. I wanted to come back then but he did not let me go, I was the bait he needed to lure Orochimaru out of his hideout. We traveled all around the five elemental nations, him claiming bounty after bounty. It seems that he had something against Akastuki" Jiji tensed at the mention of the organization he has a spy on "He claimed six bounties from them and when he was about to finally strike Orochimaru someone attacked him, he called himself the Amekage. I did not stay to listen about what they were arguing, it was the first time someone could stand out against the bounty hunter so I took it as my chance to run away. But from what I've heard Akatsuki worked for the Amekage or something like that"

 _Sorry for throwing you to the wolves Nagato_ , I apologized internally.

"Well, what is important right now is that you are back home again my child" the Hokage finally said "This might be hard to talk about... but did someone during your time in captivity touch you in someway they shouldn't have?"

My three guardians stilled behind me, and started to give off KI vibes- which I had to act as if I was afraid of to maintain my cover. Noticing how uncomfortable I was they calmed down and hugged me.

"N-no... no one raped me Hokage-sama. They were more interested in my power than in my body" I assured them.

"Thank Kami for small miracles" Jiji sighed, a bit happier now "Until you can get back on your feet I am sure that Iruka won't mind having you stay with him"

"I wouldn't" he replied, hugging me to his side and smiling kindly down at me.

"You must go to the hospital I don't care if you can heal yourself we need to make sure you are one hundred percent healed. Also, you will have to go to therapy sessions- all paid by Konoha, don't worry about it" he commanded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" I replied "Hokage-sama, may I request something?"

"What is it my child?" he inquired gently, eyes sparkly with curiosity.

"May I join the Academy please? I never wish to be in such a precarious situation again and I want to make sure no one else suffers like I did" I requested, surprising all of the presents- after all, Yue never wished to be a shinobi preferring to heal rather than to kill.

"You do understand my child that those of your age are much more advanced than you and you will be quite behind?" Jiji asked gently.

I love that Jiji is alive and he is so gentle, but I loath people treating me like a child who does not understand anything.

"I know... but they also did not have Orochimaru threatening them with punishment if they did not become the perfect little soldier he desired" my words froze them all "My second nature chacra got his attention as much as my healing abilities and he needed to see how much they can do. And he can't achieve that with a civilian, he needed at least someone in genin level. I can assure you Hokage-sama that I am genin in anything but name. Abilities I do not lack but knowledge is the problem, Orochimaru did not care to teach me about theory"

"Then, Iruka will test you and see if you can join the students of your age range after your visit to the hospital" Jiji conceded "And I apologize again for the doings of my student"

"It's ok, Hokage-sama. I do not blame you, it is his doing not yours" I replied, taking Iruka-sensei's hand again as we four left the Hokage's office.

 _Third objective achieved, mission success. It's good to be back home!_ I smiled internally, happy that my plan fooled them all. And getting ready for the next steps to take.

This has only just started.


	5. The price of power.

As I expected I was healthy as a horse and passed Iruka-sensei's test with flying colors and was expected to return for one last year at the Academy after summer vacations were over.

Kotetsu, Izumo and Iruka-sensei were blaming themselves for not having been able to protect me and made a promise to never let that happen again. I felt kind of bad about lying to them- though it was for the best- but felt vey touched by their care and protected by them (even though I was much stronger than all three of them combined). I finally was capable to assure them that Konoha is safe and me going out on my own won't get me kidnapped... again.

The villagers... well, they are a whole new story. Instead of being glared and sneered at they welcomed me with open arms and words of comfort, it seems that the death of my parents had spread across the village fast but my time of 'captivity' was still kept hush hush. I was so weirded out that I fled away, I ran as far as I could until I ended up in front of a very familiar gate.

I had reached the Uchiha Compound.

**Sasuke's P.O.V:**

_Perfect! All I needed to complete this day is another useless fangirl who had to stalk me all the way to my home._ I groaned in my head, glaring the famous Uchiha glare to the silver haired girl's back.

"Hey! Scram!" I sneered.

The girl squealed in shock and turned around in a haste. I was about to snap at her again, wanting her to feed the place faster, but I stopped in shock. The girl was beautiful, long silver hair that glittered under the sun, delicate curves that accentuateher femininity, perfect skin, wearing a stylish but comfortable for fighting kimono, but what attracted me the most to her were her baby blue eyes. You could not call them eyes anymore, they were two sapphires. They showed every single emotion that the girl felt, I've never met someone so emotional.

"Watch it teme! I didn't even plan to get here, all I wanted was to get away from the village and their pitiful gazes" she snapped back at me, making me raise an eyebrow in slight surprise. She was the first girl I met that did not get all fangirl over me or shivered in fear... interesting "It's as if they've never seen a kid who've lost every single family member before. Hello, they are called orphans!"

I flinched slightly at her words but covered it fast, however she noticed it and snapped her gaze towards me. She had talent... good, no more wanna be kunoichis who cared more about boys than training.

"So, you are the girl whose the village has been talking none stop all week long. The one whose parents were killed by a missing nin" I commented, impressed when she didn't even wince- she was good.

" _Orochimaru_ , if we want to get into specifics" she replied, spitting the sanin's name as if it were poison.

Her expression full of hate and promise of pain, the temperature dropping at the mention of her parents' killer... she was like me, an avenger who lost it all one night out of the blue. She knows of my loneliness, of my pain...

"I'm sorry" she said, I was about to yell at her that I did not need her pity, when she continued "I mean, I cannot understand what you felt that day. It wasn't an enemy ninja the one who came and killed your clan but your own brother. You trust was betrayed by the one you loved the most... that must have been painful. You must have felt so alone, I wanted to be your friend then, not out of pity but because everyone needs someone. However, you changed into someone I did not recognize... someone dark and lost. I was afraid of you. I blamed your brother for the masacre, but I also blamed you for allowing him for still having such a tight grip on your life and ruining all chances of ever being happy again" I glared at the girl, trying not to think of how much her words were right "At least, until I myself got consumed by the same darkness and all I could think of was the demise of my enemy. Can you understand the feeling of knowing that the death of those you hold dear was all because someone wanted your power?"

"I can't" I answered honestly.

It pained me knowing that Itachi killed our family and left me to suffer, but I always knew it was not my fault but his. If they had died because of me... it would have killed me.

"That's what happened to you?" I asked, eyes widening in realization.

We were both creatures of the same darkness, it might be a consolation knowing that we were not alone but we could never understand each other's pain completely... I don't think that will ever be possible. And deep down I hope it will never be possible.

"Wha kind of power do you posses that... _he_ would want?" I asked, carefully and intrigued, something that's been a recurring feeling since I met her. She looked at me, as if she was assessing me, before lowering herself to the ground and taking a rock. She then cut her palm open, I tensed at her reckless action about to shout at her but stopping when her skin began to regenerate at a rapid pase on its own "That's... useful" I commented.

"That's one way to put it" she chuckled "Though it does make you feel kind of indestructible" I chuckled slightly at that, before composing myself back again "Nee, Sasuke what would you do to gain power? Would you close yourself off the world in fear from being betrayed again and to solely focus on the task of vengeance? Would you walk on your own a path of darkness and loneliness, forsaking any chance of ever being happy again? Is it worth it Sasuke?" eyes were full of pain but not weak in the slightest, if anything they were steady and filled with power.

"I would do anything, no matter the cost. This is a path I have to walk on my own" I answered, almost mechanically.

It's been years since I thought of anything else other than killing Itachi or questioning myself that there might be another way of defeating him. And then this girl who I've never met before comes and sprung these questions on me, what else could I've answered. Even if I might be starting to doubt it it was all so sudden that I did not have time to think any of this.

"Well, if you are so sure" she sighed, suddenly taking a kana from her long sleeve and slitting her throat open.

A cry left my lips before I knew it. The only other person I knew of that understood me was gone... and I was all alone once again. My eyes were burning, I did not even bothered to keep the silent tears at bay. I didn't even notice the light that had appeared in my dark life or the relief it was to have someone else in... until it was gone.

Her words resonate in my head: _Is it worth it Sasuke?_

"No, it isn't worth it" I murmured, empty eyes gazing down at the bloody body in front of my compound.

"Good, it seems that you've finally learnt your lesson" I was startled when the previously dead body started speaking out of no where "Did you forget? Kekkei genkai, it takes much more than this to kill me" she then took out a small mirror and showed me my reflection, she had awakened my sharingan "This kind of way to gain power it's not worth it"

" _YOU!_ " I screamed in anger, before tackling her into the ground and punching her... a punch that she gladly returned.

I do not how long we've fought but when we ended we've both were bruised, bloody, dirty and tired as hell. This was the first time that someone could keep up with me, it was exhilarating and liberating. So much tension and anger had left my body, looking across the street towards the grinning girl, leaning tiredly against the oposite house to the one I was resting against, I understood that this was her objective all along.

 _What a sly and annoying girl... but lesson dully noted._ I thought, with a small grin.

"What's your name?" I asked the silver haired girl, realizing that I did not know her name.

"Kaguya Yue" she answered "Do you want to know a secret, Sasuke?" she asked me, a sly smirk in place but the seriousness in her eyes made me take her seriously "Orochimaru wasn't the only one who attacked us, he had a companion... a companion that I later killed" my eyebrows raised towards the hairline, stunned by the revelation "My parents did not come back after he died Sasuke, neither will yours. I spent a whole year away from home and those that had my back, only thinking about killing them. Only when he was dead did I realize how foolish I've been. That was not what my parents would have wanted from me, that my revenge was not for them but for myself" her words stuck a cord in me, because of how true they were "Killing them will make us feel better and more secure, but let's not once think that it will bring our family back or do it in their name- that will only disgrace their name. Though this path of revenge does not have to be walked on our own, what do you say Sasuke? Let's get stronger together, not only for revenge but to protect those we love. Let's start letting people in slowly but steadily, let's open the curtains and let light in, let's defeat those bastards together. So, when our mission is over we will have people to return to, a life to live. Not only revenge"

This time I did not even try to hid my surprise. I looked down at my bloody hands and this time I thought before opening my mouth and speaking without thinking. All this time I thought I had to claim my revenge on my own for my family's peace... but how much was it really for them and not to calm my rage and pain? I then touched my eye, and I then knew that this price for power was one I did not want to pay. Hurting others, specially those close to me, would only make me like Itachi. I did not want that.

"Ok, done. You've got a deal. But we better start training tomorrow ASAP. I cannot let you slow me down" I finally answered, with the patented Uchiha smirk as I stood up and walked towards her.

"Shut it teme! I will become a greater ninja than you could ever wish to be, believe it!" she shouted, but her smile told me she was not really angry.

Yue too stood up and walked towards me, we met each other halfway. She raised her fist waiting for mine to follow, and it did. Something clicked then, I couldn't name it but it simply felt... _right_.


	6. The stand of Hyuga Hinata.

One week past flying by quickly. The first thing we did was buy weights, we needed to rise our endurance and stamina fast. Especially me, as I was still trying to get costumed to a female body- which is much more delicate than I would have expected. While Sasuke pointed out the flaws I had on the Academy's taijutsu- flaws from the fact that no one had ever taught it to me correctly- I taught him some chakra control exercises: climbing trees and walking on water. By the end of the week I was already mimicking Sasuke's taijutsu perfectly and he was running to the top of tree before jumping towards a lake, and doing it all over again.

We've also showed each other our own kata, Sasuke the Uchiha one and I the Senju kata. Of course, he did not know it was from the Senju clan. I myself felt bad for practicing this kata, even though it was baachan the one who gave me all her taijutsu scrolls. It's not like I could use the Whirlpool Uzumaki kata, that would be a dead give away of my facade.

Going back to my training with Sasuke, I was capable of making him see a flaw in it: that without the sharingan it will get you killed. The problem with the Uchiha's is that they wait too much. It took me a while to get it through his thick prideful head but I finally got him to train without using his eyes, then he was capable to see what I was talking about and correct it. My kata training was hard too, I only got to see half of the stuff from the scrolls with baachan before she... she got killed by Madara. But surprisingly enough Sasuke was there by my side giving me tip after tip.

 _"I can't let you slow me down, now can I?"_ was his answer when I questioned him about it, though his red ears were a dead give away of his true feelings. It still brings a smile into my face every time I remember that moment.

As I walked down the road towards the Uchiha compound I heard some sniffling coming from a bush. Curios I stopped and followed the sound, you'll know my surprise when I found Hinata Hyuga crying. My heart ached at the sight, Hinata has always been my strongest supporter the one I could always count on. I was still ashamed with myself for not having given her the attention she deserved, instead I wasted it on that bubblegum bitch. I shook my head, getting rid of those horrible memories, and stepped forward.

"Hey, are you ok Hyuga-san?" I called out, softly not to startle her.

"I-I-" she began stuttering, barely breathing with all the sobbing.

"Hey, why don't we calm ourselves down first. It's ok to cry, that does not make you weak in the slightest" that was all she needed to hear before crying harder if it was possible, I rapidly took her into my arms and let her cry on my chest. I don't even know how long we stayed like this but I was running lat not my meeting with Sasuke so I had to send a kage bunshin to practice weapon accuracy with him "Now, don't you feel better? Keeping things bottled up isn't healthy, talking things out, on the other hand, is" I told her, giving her a kind smile and caressing her hair "Would you like to talk to me about whatever that's bothering you? I won't judge, no need to be shy"

She stopped, gazing deep into my eyes with such a seriousness and determination that the young Hinata wouldn't had been capable of achieving yet... it seems that "Naruto's" death gave her a wake up call, the same way ero-senin's did to me in the original timeline.

"M-my fa-father w-wants me to fi-fight my si-sister, to see who is b-better to be th-the head of the cl-clan" she confessed, her stutter much better than it was at her age on my timeline, eyes dropping on the floor in shame "I d-don't know wh-what to d-do. I d-don't want my si-sister to be u-used or pr-pressured like t-they did to m-me. B-but I also don't w-want to h-hurt her"

"I get it. Being faced against family is a horrible thing and no one should have to pass through that. Your father is an asshole for making you girls do that" I spat angrily, ignoring her startled expression at my language, I had always hated that stuck up Hyuga "However, you need to woman up Hi...Hyuga-san" I rapidly corrected myself "See this as a spar, a practice session. But do not go easy on her in fear of hurting her. You are protecting her, aren't you? From the elders, but also from the enemy ninjas out there. If you go easy on her she will believe that everyone out there is weaker than her for how big her ego would get. Do you want your sister dead?"

I felt bad for being so mean, especially when she flinched away at my words, but she needs to grow up faster. I recall Hinata telling me that the elders and her father lost faith on her as a lieder during this fight. If we change this who knows what the outcome for the Hyuga clan will be. A better one I hope.

"But what can I do?" she asked softly, no stutter.

I was shocked by the resolve in her voice. Then I remembered how she stood up against Pain for me and now how she's gaining courage for her sister.

"You are not strong enough or courageous enough to stand up for yourself, that's why everyone ends up underestimating you. But it seems like there's a fierce lioness waiting to pounce at those who dare to hurt her precious people" I said, ignoring her look of surprise "I met someone like that once... Naruto Uzumaki" that name caused her to wince but kept silent "It did not matter how much he was belittled or mistreated, he never got angry but when his precious people got involved he used that anger to fuel him, to give him strength and resolve to stand up even against those stronger and scarier than him" I turned my farewell gaze towards her, who was looking at me attentively "I believe... no, I know you have that strength into you" her eyes widened in disbelief, but I could see a fire lit in them- something that gave me great pleasure "So wake up that lioness and show them what you are capable of. Do not stutter, because you have nothing to be ashamed of. Your thoughts will not be oppressed. If you need wait before speaking to formulate the right sentence and gain strength. You know what, here" I gave her my pearl bracelet "Touch it whenever you need the reassurance that you are not alone. Speak out that's the only way something will ever change. Not only with clan business but with family. Bad communication lead to misunderstandings. Do you want to practice with me before you face them?"

"Yes, please" she answered after a small pause, no stutter but pure determination.

We fought against each other for quite a while, I even had a few bunshins attack her silently in surprise only to find out she already sense them coming. Yes, sense not see.

"Hyuga-san, stop" I called out "I noticed something your taijutsu is perfect but it does not suit you. You are like water, fluid and flexible. You kata is like a tree waiting to break. Not to mention very predictable. Why don't you mix it up a bit? Add your fluidity and flexibility to the kata, that will fix the predictability problem. Also, you have a lot of latent talent as a sensor. You know that there are different ways to 'see', don't you? Your eyes are simply a tool, they do not define you. Ninja use tools, they are not one" Hinata looked at me surprised, it seems that no one has ever told her that before "Wanna go again?"

 _It seems that things are gonna work out just fine_ , I thought as I received a shocking strong hit from Hinata.

 **Hinata's P.O.V** :

I smiled to myself as I rushed towards the Hyuga compound, I was dirty, tired and sore but content at the same time. Kaguya Yue, my new friend woke the will of fire inside of me. I was still afraid of facing my father but I knew that I could do this. I touched Yue's bracelet tenderly. No need to cause big changes yet, baby steps.

I rapidly got inside the training room, ignoring the disproving looks for my outside looks and got ready for the fight. It seems like my father took it on himself to make sure I humiliate myself in front of the whole clan. Every elder and their branch servants were presents. Even Neiji-niisan was there.

My nervousness was coming back, I rapidly took Yue's bracelet and calmed down. I was no longer alone I had someone having my back. Also, I was doing this for my sister, not for myself.

 _Come one lioness, wake up!_ I screamed in my head.

It was as if something snapped inside and took possession of me. I did not even notice my father start the match, I only sensed my sister come.

 _So, this is what Yue meant when she said we could 'see' without eyes._ I thoughtfully mustered in my head.

I didn't even bother to activate my byakugan, I knew I could win this fight without it. Not to mention I was making a silent statement that my dojutsu does not define me. I used my flexility to fluidly evade her attack, before firming my stance and hit her with hard enough to have her flying towards the wall and knocking her out. I have always been good at controlling chakra, at least now I could put it to good use.

The silence was deafening, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. As always it was my father the one who broke the silence. Glare set firm in place, surely angry that I hurt her favorite child.

"What was that?" he asked, anger clear on his tone "That was not our kata!"

I schooled myself, I will not flinch. I took my time, like Yue recommended, to formulate my answer and gain courage. I did not allow any of them pressure me to reply when I was still not ready. I grabbed into Yue's bracelet firmly and took a deep breath.

"Our kata is perfect, there is no questioning of that. But that does not mean it's unbeatable or even favorable on most occasions" I took a bit of pride when they seemed startled by the fact I did not stutter "What can we truly do when we face someone who fights in a long range or when our opponent doesn't even use chakra that much. Neji-niisan's sensei is a taijutsu master! The best jounin out there are deadlier because of their own bodies not their ninjutsu or weapons. We perfected something and let ourselves relax, but our dojutsu can do much more than simply block chakra points. We have unlimited potential but we let it go to waste because our pride!" many eyes widened at my passionate declaration "What will we do when we do not wake up the byakugan or when we hurt our eyes during a mission. Will we become broken ninja? I refuse to let the happen! Our eyes are tools but they do not define us, ninjas use tool but that does not turn us into one" I took strength from the looks of understanding and... approval? many members gave me, and continued my speech "To answer your question father, that was our kata. I simply turned it into my own. I won't be a predictable tree waiting to brake because they refuse to bend. I am flexible and my moves are fluid, why don't use that to my advantage and add it to my taijutsu?" I looked at him straight into his eyes, some of my determination dying.

I tightened my grip on Yue's bracelet and tried to calm my meeting heart.

"You are talking about changing rules set by our ancestors since our origins" he said, voice calm but I could see in his eyes the disapproval.

I was about to start panicking when I recalled Yue's words: _"It did not matter how much he was belittled or mistreated, he never got angry but when his precious people got involved he used that anger to fuel him, to give him strength and resolve to stand up even against those stronger and scarier than him"_

I straightened my back and let all my anger at being forgotten and belated by my father fuel me, and replied: "Well father, you might have let your own brother die but I am not allowing my own sister or any Hyuga clan member, my precious people, to walk to her death for my pride"

That finally seemed to stun him. I ignored his wide eyes, filled with pain and confusion, and bowed. I then turned on my heels and collected my sister to take her to get checked out. Only once I was out I let myself to smile and sigh in relief.

Maybe taking a stand from time to time wasn't that bad.


	7. A new Team 7 is born!

**Hinata's P.O.V** :

The next day my sister and I were having a breakfast picnic by one of the many gardens in the Hyuga compound. Honestly I did not have the courage to face my father after yesterday's spectacle and I also wanted to bond with Hanabi, it's been a while since we were simply two sisters rather than heiresses fighting for the place as the clan head.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, good morning" I didn't get startled by the sudden presence of Neji-niisan, I was getting a hang of the sensor thing, but I was confused. Ever since uncle's death Neji-niisan has never approached me on his own "I was surprised when you both missed breakfast but now that I think about it, it was the right choice" he commented.

"How is father?" I finally asked, after gathering myself.

"He is angry, as expected after yesterday" he raised an eyebrow... impressed? when I did not flinch at his words "Honestly many branch members... even me, are glad that the next clan head won't have her family die for her"

From his tone I knew he was repressing anger... he still believes that I am like everyone else. That I see him and the branch members as servants and not as family. If he continues this path of anger and loneliness his future will be a dark one. I cannot allow that to happen. I love my cousin... even if he hates me...

"Neji-niisan, you know when I meant any Hyuga clan member I also meant those from the branch families" I said, trying to stay as calm as possible, taking courage from Yue's bracelet. I still recall her words from yesterday: _"Bad communication lead to misunderstandings."_ "Neji-niisan I am sorry for uncle's death" both of them gasped at my words and their eyes widened in surprise at my daring choice of words "But you cannot fault me for it any longer" I continued, this time steadier than before. This is for him not for me "I was three when I got kidnapped. Yes, my father should have not allowed uncle to take his place. He should have fought harder for the cloud shinobis to get what they deserved... but he did not. I loved uncle very much and I feel sad for his death, you were not the only one who lost someone that day. However, we cannot continue living in the past Neji-niisan! The future is right there in front of us! We should hold tight on it and write a better ending. Nothing is written in stone, not our katas, not our traditions... not even the distinction between branch and main household. If it were up to me... no, _when_ it is up to me I will change it all. I won't allow what happened to uncle occur again. I will find a way to break the cage bird seal and set you all free" I promised him, panting by the end of my declaration.

By now both of them were looking at me with pure shock at my daring declaration, though Neji-niisan collected himself faster and schooled his expression.

"You know Hinata-sama, when I met you for the first time I could not tore my eyes away from you. You were this shy, delicate but beautiful lily. A flower my father told me I will have to protect for the rest of my life. I was happy for that. Because I could not wait to see into what you would become... then my father died and I succumbed to darkness. I, along with everyone else, were disappointed when you did not turn into what we hoped you to be- that only fueled my anger at you. However, we all forgot one essential thing: flowers to grow should be treated with kindness and care. But even after being treated like a cactus, instead of withering and dying, you managed to bloom into a beautiful desert flower" I could not hide my shock after hearing Neji-niisan's words, especially not after he did the unthinkable: he smiled! "I am glad" with that he turned into his heels and left.

"Congratulations onee-sama!" Hanabi exclaimed, hugging me excitedly.

We both continued our breakfast in peace, we then parted ways: she to her private training and I to meet with Yue. She had invited me to train with her and Sasuke at the Uchiha compound.

"Hinata! You came!" Yue stopped mid-spar with Sasuke to great me excitedly "Did you take me up for my training offer?" she asked, after hugging me.

"Yes, I also came to give this back to you" I said, about to take off her bracelet when she stopped me.

"Keep it. Until the day you no longer need it" she explained, smiling kindly "Sasuke we have a new training partner!"

"Hyuga?! She will only slow us down!" Sasuke complain, giving me his typical Uchiha glare.

I cowered at first, but then I stopped. I was able to hold myself against Yue and from what I saw she is better than Sasuke, who says I can't do the same against him?

"Why don't you try me on Uchiha?" I dared, my inner lioness coming out for a moment.

He raised his eyebrow, surely surprised by my comeback. Then he slowly smirked, getting into the Uchiha kata stance and said: "Bring it on Hyuga"

I didn't need to be told twice.

 **Yue's P.O.V** :

After sparing against her, testing her weapons accuracy and find out she already knew the tree climbing exercise and the water walking one, Sasuke finally accepted Hinata as our new training partner.

I could not stop myself from feeling giddy. This was the birth of a new Team 7, one that will not be cursed as the previous ones.

Weeks passed quickly and our training advanced. Not only did we get better with our clans' katas we also twerked them a little bit: Hinata added gymnastic moves to hers,she still did not feel comfortable with adding new uses to the byakugan, preferring to take baby steps and start with simply changing the stances a bit. In the meanwhile Sasuke mixed his with the Academy's kata. I, myself, added some of the Whirlpool Uzumaki kata to the Senju one- not that Hinata and Sasuke knew.

We got so much better that we began adding weapons to our taijutsu, making us much more deadlier. Hinata was especially good with it, I was thinking of nudging her into that path.

Our stamina and endurance also spiked dramatically. Maybe because we took our weights everywhere we go, I think we only take them off to shower and to sleep.

One day I brought with me elemental papers to see what chakra nature we all posses: Sasuke's were lightening principally and fire secondary. He was totally bumped that his first element was not fire, which normally is with Uchihas. Hinata's were water and earth. While mine were wind, water and fire. Fire was only an element of mine because of Kurama's influence on my body. Though it was totally worth it to see Sasuke's jealous brooding.

When it comes to jutsus we achieved all three Academy jutsus perfectly. Not only that, Sasuke took it to himself to teach us the **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**. Though, only after finding it's variations at the library. By the end of the fourth week of training Hinata had mastered the **Water Release: Great Waterball Technique** and I the **Wind Release: Great Windball Technique**.

"Hey guys!" I called out, as I approach dour usual training spot.

"You are late" Sasuke grumbled, glaring at me "I told you I only accept you girls because I did not expect to be slowed down with you"

"Shut it Uchiha! We all know you love us, so stop glaring and threatening" Hinata replied.

I also loved this new development, Hinata was still weary with strangers but with us she was a fierce lioness. Much more open and confident in herself. Sasuke complained about what an attitude she had developed but I knew that he was proud of this new Hinata.

"Sorry guys, but I had to pass by the library for something" I apologized, before throwing each of them a scroll "It is a containing scroll, put some blood and chakra in it to release its content"

They both did as I told them, eyebrows rising in surprise by the all the books I gave them.

"First aide and elemental healing techniques? D rank water ninjutsus? Chakra blades? Weaponry and its use in taijutsu? Konoha's katas?" Hint read out loud, confused laced in her tone.

"First aide and elemental healing techniques? D rank lighting ninjutsus? D and Crank genjutsus? Kenjutsu for beginners?" Sasuke grunted annoyed.

"You see, guys. While training I noticed many things. First of all we are all combat ninjas which means we will get into difficult situations that will get us hurt... a lot. So we need to know the essentials of first aide and some simple healing justsus in case of an emergency. I do not have that book as I already posses healing abilities and my especial chakra would not allow me to heal someone else, I will only cause them chakra burns" I began explaining "Also, the lack of ninjutsus repertoire. I get that it is for our health, as we still do not have big chakra reserves or perfect control but we all three are already prepared for them. We need to learn ninjutsus or we will die out there. I only started training a year ago and thanks to... _Orochimaru_ , I already have mastered all D and C rank wind ninjutsus!" I exclaimed.

Seriously the lack of jutsus that the genin have in Konoha alarms me. No wonder so many of them die on their first mission outside of the village.

"But that does not explain the rest of the book" Hint's soft voice snapped out of my train of thoughts.

"Well, Sasuke is an Uchiha they specialize on genjutsus, don't they? With his sharingan already activated he better start from early. I've also seen many Uchiha's before carrying swords. And you girl were born for taijutsu not only your clans, but any kind of taijutsu out there. Also, have you seen yourself fight with a kunai or any weapon at that? You are deadly girl! Your taijutsu-weaponry coordination is excellent, you are a natural! I know teachers say to take our time before choosing a specialization, but if we already are good at it and like it why don't we start early? What's the big deal if we change our minds later? We've only accumulated knowledge of new areas" I continued my explanation "Or you don't like my choices?"

"No, they are fine" surprisingly enough the one who answered was Sasuke "What are you specializing on? And what books do you have?"

"Ninjutsu and sealing" I answered "My big chakra reserves make me the best choice for it and... well, sealing is such a fascinating area! You can do almost anything with them!" I exclaimed excitedly "I do not have the First aide and elemental healing techniques book, as I already said healing jutsus would only be harmful coming form me. Also, my parents were the owners of a clinic. I myself can mix almost any remedy and attend patients for anything but a surgery" I shared, impressing them both- though Sasuke, hid it well "I brought with me B and A rank wind jutsus, and Path for an apprenticeship in sealing, Vol. 1 and 2. Sealing has many steps and levels. There are five steps before, or volumes in books, before each level. In total there are three levels, when you achieve them by passing a test they give you a title. The first level is of the Apprentice, the second one of the Seal Mater, the last one of the Grand Seal Master"

"Wow, that's complex" Hinata commented, even Sasuke seems interested.

"Well, sealing is a complex art and in big demand. There are not a lot sealing experts out there" I replied "Oh, I also plan on teaching you guys today some first aide things from your book. We will see if we can have someone from the hospital help you with the jutsus or you will have to do it on your own. As well as, the cloning jutsu"

"But we already know that one?" inquired Hinata, it seems that Sasuke reached his quota of talking for the day.

"Not exactly, the Academy's is a simple illusion. What I am going to teach you are solid ones. Not the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** that will burn out your reserves very fast and honestly is harmful to most people. I can use it as I have the chakra reserves of ten jounin _plus_ my secondary red chakra" I explained "I will teach you the **Water Clone Jutsu** and the **Lighting Clone Jutsu**. Sasuke already taught us a jutsu, now I will. Hinata your turn will be once you master the chakra blades, that will come in handy" I turned to my friend, who nodded rapidly with a smile on her face "Then, let's start training!"


	8. The hawk makes his move.

One week passed flying by. First aide lessons didn't take me even an hour, it seems like both of them already knew about it. Sasuke because he has been living on his own for years now and needed to be capable of taking care of himself. Hinata, on the other hand, has always looked up to medics really. I still remember her ointment during our first chunin test, she had a knack for this kind of things. So, I thought them basic knowledge of venomous plants and medical herbs in the different elemental nations and how to create ointment at the moment. They absorbed the knowledge fast, they were quick learners, and everything else they did not get was left as homework.

Luckily we did get someone at the hospital to teach them some medical ninjutsus.

With Sasuke's sharingan and the Hyuga excellent chakra control, they learned the Mystical Palm Technique in just a day. This technique allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. Hinata herself insisted on being taught the Yin Healing Wound Destruction which allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. It was not necessary but Hinata was so fascinated by all the medical ninjutsus that she insisted on being taught another one, this one especially since it's an excellent counterattack to the gentle fist. This way her chakra points won't be closed. Of course, Sasuke could not be left behind and demanded to be taught that jutsu as well. That took them a couple of days, it was a bit more difficult as their needed a lot of concentration and incredible chakra control. Honestly, speaking Hinata had a much easier time with it, not that I would ever tell that to Sasuke.

Teaching them the clon justsu was much more difficult, as I could only show Hinata personally how to do it. My control of water was very good but my lightening manipulation was null. Even then Hinata still had trouble managing it, she's not the best with ninjutsu. It took them the whole week to perfection it, while they kept their medical studies to the side. But at the end they got it.

This showed me that I was pushing them too hard, too fast. In memories they were still the Sasuke Uchiha that fought by my side against Madara and the Hinata Hyuga the fierce lioness head of her clan. However, right now they are barely kids, not even graduated from the Academy. So, I came into the decision to push my plans to teach them the Shunshin no Justsu for later. I don't think they will be capable of handling it right now.

"What is the plan for today?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Shopping" I replied, gaining a frown and a puzzled look- you know who had which "Guys on the last week you've learned three techniques, three B level justsus, and some academic knowledge. It's fine to train and want to get better but we can't push our bodies until they give up! They need to rest and recover" I explained, I noticed that they both wanted to protest but they had no valid response to my reasoning "Look at this as a team bonding exercise. Also, Hinata you are in dear need of new clothes"

"Hn" grunted Sasuke, which I took as an agreement to my comment.

"R-really?" she asked, frowning a bit as she looked down at her outfit "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Other than they are so last season?" I replied with a raised eyebrow, hand on my hip "Well, they are baggy and do not complement any of your attributes. Girl you have boobs show them off! And those thigh, they are on fire! Not to mention that pale horrible color, which makes you look even paler than you already are. Like a ghost!"

Sasuke was nodding alongside my speech while Hinata looked destroyed. I don't know when did I ever learn from clothes, I am the least one that can comment on this- I used to wear orange for goodness sake! But it seems that in Yue's past she used to be quite a fashionista. Surely, Kagura's job there. No wonder that only a Goddess could have made me stop wearing orange jumpsuits.

"T-then we better get going!" Hinata exclaimed. She took us by the arm and dragging us towards the shopping district. More specifically **The Ruby Boutique** , the best shop to sell female clothes in Konoha "What color do you think that will look good on me?"

"Purple or lilac" I answered without thinking it twice.

"Hn" Sasuke agreed.

"You know what, let _me_ pick the clothes" I said "You will only have to try them on andpay for them" I looked around a bit, before finding the perfect clothes and giving them to her "Here. Try them on"

"Hn" grunted Sasuke, as Hinata disappeared in the changing room.

"Why are you here? Easy, we are a team. We do this kind of stuff together" I answered.

"Hn" his voice this time was softer.

"How can I understand you? You are quite easy to understand, one simply has to pay you enough attention" I replied.

"Hn" _No one has ever done it before._ I didn't need to know Sasuke's language to understand that.

"I know. And I am deeply sorry for that" I answered.

Our conversation was cute short as Hinata came out. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that showed off her collarbone, black shorts, a long lilac vest, long purple socks, long black boots and black leather fingerless gloves that covered all her forearm.

"You look amazing Hina-chan!" I exclaimed, with a beaming smile "You have to but this!"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted in accordance. I shoved him with my elbow "Urgh... You look good" was all he said, but much better than 'Hn'.

"Thank you guys!" Hinata beamed, before going to the cashier to pay for the clothes.

"What do you say about we go to Ichiraku? I want some ramen!" I invited them, as we were leaving **The Ruby Boutique**.

Before any of them could answer, a jounin appeared in front of us. We all tensed for a moment, until we recognized him as a Konoha ninja.

"Kagura Yue, the Hokage demands your presence at the IT department. Be there in ten minutes" he said, before flickering away.

"What does the Hokage need from you?" Hinata asked, worriedly.

"Surely it is about _Orochimaru_ and my time in captivity. They may want some more information about that" I answered, trying to calm them down.

 ** _'He finally made his move'_** Kurama grunted in my head.

 _'It's time for_ ** _that_** _'_ I replied.

"Then let's go all together" Sasuke ordered "We are a team after all" he cut me off when I was about to protest.

"Using my words against me is cheating" I pouted, but internally I was happy for having such good friends "You know that you won't be able to be present during the questioning"

"We do, but being there for support is better than doing nothing... I didn't have someone like that before" Sasuke explained.

I was surprised by how open he was being and cursed Orochimaru, his damn cursed seal and Tobi for ruining him. He could have been this closed off but friendly when needed boy, if the world hadn't screwed him over.

"Fine" I sighed, before getting very serious "But before we go there you guys need to know something"

_Let the show begin!_


	9. The fall of the hawk- Part One.

I skipped from roof to roof until I reached the IT department. Unsurprisingly the Hokage wasn't there on his own, Danzo, the elders and the clans' heads were present as well.

 _'Oh, boy. When we turn this against Danzo he will be so angry'_ I sniggered.

 ** _'Keep attention child, this is serious matter'_** Kurama growled angrily **_'The sooner we get rid of that mommy the better for our plans'_**

 _'I know, Kura-chan'_ I sighed.

 ** _'Don't call me Kura-chan!"_** he barked at me, though I paid him no mind.

"Yue, darling, I'm so glad you could have made it" Jiji began, smiling that grandpa smile of his. My hear ached for the Jiji of my timeline who died so unjustly "Yamanaka-san over here would like to ask you some questions"

"Of course, Hokage-sama" I replied, smiling calmly.

I then turned my gaze towards Inoichi Yamanaka, when suddenly memories started to pop in my head. I never truly had a relationship with Ino in my life as Yue, but I did with her mom. I used to visit her flower shop every week asking her about the meaning of each flower and gaining knowledge of how to differentiate some medical herbs from the poisonous ones, some kinds are easy to mix up. My relationship with Inoichi-san also bloomed during this visits, he is kind of my uncle. Also, a very good friend of my father and mother.

"Please follow me" he said in a professional way, as he took me to an interrogation room. I could sense the chakra of every 'welcoming committee' from the other side of the glass "Kaguya-san..."

"Inoichi-san, please there is no need for you to be so formal. We are family after all" I replied in a sweetening tone. I knew why he was acting like that, but I had this naive cover to maintain "Though, maybe I was wrong. After all, you did not pay me or my parents' grave any visit" I titled my head in a cute confused way.

 **No one's P.O.V** :

 _Inoichi._ Shikaku sighed inside his head. _You can do this._

He knew how much his friend appreciated that civil family and finding out they had died had destroyed them. Especially knowing that his niece, in everything but blood, was tortured and held captive for over a year. Of course, he considers that girl family! But he couldn't interfere, he was ordered not to.

"Kaguya-san, could you tell me what happened after you escaped Orochimaru's laboratory?" my friend asked Yue, who flinched at both the use of her last name and the mention of Orochimaru.

I saw her clenching her fists under the table, using pain to get rid of bad memories. Typical behavior of people suffering from PTSD. Not to mention that Iruka-san has told us that she has been having recurring nightmares.

"As I told the Hokage I was... 'saved' by a bounty hunter. He was planning on getting rid off all Akatsuki, he was helming me captive as bait for... _Orochimaru_ " she spat the name as if it were poisonous "Later he was killed by a man that called himself the Amekage"

"Who was this man, the bounty hunter? And what did he look like?" Inoichi questioned.

"I don't know if it is his real name, but he told me to call him Kurama" she answered "He had red hair, red eyes and tanned skin. He also wore a spiral tattoo on the palm of his right hand"

"A spiral tattoo?" Inoichi intervened rapidly, suddenly feeling anxious.

"Eh, yes, just like that spiral that our ninja wear on the back of their vest" she replied, oblivious of the commotion she had just created... or at least, that's what the older men and women believed.

"There was another Uzumaki survivor?!" the Inuzuka Clan's head growled angrily "And he is gone too?!"

"We can't be sure that he was a survivor or not, maybe he was trying to pass by as one of them" the Hokage reasoned calmly "Yue herself is unsure of who that man really was. Maybe he was wearing a genjutsu and a fake tattoo to make her feel safe with him... of course, he does not know we practically erased the existence of the Uzumaki Clan in our history"

A gloomy silence reigned on the other side of the glass, while the questioning continued on the interrogation room.

"There's something you are not telling us about this man" Inoichi pointed out "Even if you had taken that chance to free yourself how did you get all the way to Konoha safe and sound?"

"I might be a child Inoichi-san, but I am far from stupid. As soon as I saw that man kill the one holding me captive I took _his_ bag and fled. You know what was in his bag? Six S-class bounty rewards. People would do anything for money. So I paid people to take me all the way to Konoha and for their protection" she answered, surprising many of the adults "I also might have kept the money for personal use" she continued, with a bashful blush "I am an orphan now, that money will keep me sustained until I can stand up on my own two feet on my own"

"That was a smart move" Shikaku commented "Less troublesome situations" he grunted "I like this girl"

Some chuckled at his words. Of course, he would like her. A smart, pretty girls that avoids troublesome situations: the perfect Nara!

"About your time in those laboratory, you said you were tortured because of your Clan's kekkei genkai but you are unaware of which is your clan" Inoichi saw her shift her stance "Was that a lie?" he asked suspiciously.

"No... not exactly. I do not know which Clan I am part of but I do know which Clan I am a relative from" she replied.

"What is the difference?" Inoichi questioned, confused by her response.

"You see, the first Hokage had a lot of children. Many boys but only two daughters. His first born son continued the Senju Clan's legacy, leaving as his heiress Lady Tsunade. The two daughters married into other Clans and took a different last name, the oldest one became a Namizake leaving as her heir the Yondaime: Mianto Namizake. The youngest daughter was sent to the Water Nation for a political marriage... becoming part of my ancestors family. Thanks to her bloodline my family gained this ability we know call a kekkei genkai and became a Clan. A Clan that oneday would be hunt until there's only one left: me" she explained, leaving everyone shocked by the revelation.

"Is that even possible?" Hiashi demanded to know, shocked by what had just happened "There is another surviving relative to the First Hokage alive?!"

"It wouldn't be impossible" answered the Hokage "I do recall Mizuki being sent to the Water Nation for a political marriage"

"And her being related to the First would explain her kekkei genkai" added Shikaku "The First had large reserves of chakra and a great affinity to nature manipulation, maybe that's how her Clan ended up with a second nature chakra that has almost a personal conscious. Her healing abilities also would come from the First, who was known to have them but not as developed as her. And the reason why it skips some generations also would be explained, as it is only a branch from the main Clan"

Everyone thought over what Shikaku had just said. All the pieces fit perfectly, the mess of holes that her previous interrogation left now were being filled. It wouldn't be the first time that Orochimaru experimented with the First's genes.

"I will have to check that" Inoichi warned Yue, before getting inside her mind to search fro that exact memory "It checks out" he gasped. From the other side of the mirror they were feeling both happy and confused, not to mention some melancholic "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Because I didn't want to be used as a breeding mule" her words made everyone present flinch in shame... well, everyone except Danzo and the elders "I had just lost my family, I don't want to form one right now. If I had told you I am from an unknown Clan then yes, people would demand from me to repopulate it but give me years before that. Me being part of the Senju Clan, one that had already two Hokages, I will be married off as soon as I bled. Wouldn't you had done the same if it had been Ino in my place?" her crude words made all the Clan heads thoughtful "Not to mention the power that holds the Civil Council. My father was part of it and he always complained about how much say they had on ninja matters. They understood nothing of it and they were expected to be listened to and obeyed? How is that fair?! Then we suffer over their choices because they didn't know better. Look at what happened to poor Naruto! Dad confided on mom one day that it was the civilian council the one who spread word about him being... you know. It was meant to be a secret but they thought they knew better and that people needed to know. Now the guy is dead because civilians do not understand the life of ninjas" everyone gaped at her breathless angry rant, her words hitting home in the worst ways possible "Dad always looked up to the Hokage but he never really liked how he always listens to his council, they are there for advice not to dictate what he says. This is a dictatorship isn't it? His say is final, the council cannot sway his say. If I cannot count on the Hokage then on who should I? What else was I suppose to do other than keeping this to myself?"

Sarutobi looked at that girl's distraught expression and knew that things had to change. His own people saw him as nothing but a puppet, when did he become a puppet for the council? He used to be this feared and strong leader and now he had civilians telling him how to run his ninja, his city? No! No more.

"Cat, Inu" I called out to the Anbu present, who rapidly appeared kneeled in front of me "Tell every member of the civilian council that from now on the civilian and ninja council won't be a joint force no more. I am diving them, the civilians council will deal with civilian matter and the ninja council with ninja matters. Also, the meetings will be held in different times. If they have a problem with that, they can hand in their hand in their resignation to my secretary tomorrow morning. Also, the Clan Breeding Program is from now on over. We won't have children suffer from this no more" I said with finality, not allowing any protests.

When I saw my two old friend glare at me and about to complain I cut them off: "If you are angry that I took away your favorite toys to manipulate and give you more power and say in the council you can vent over it later and not in my presence. As I said to Inu and Cat, if you have any problem with it you can hand in your resignation to my secretary tomorrow morning. Elders can be easily replaced, Hokages not that much" they blushed in shame and embarrassment, not once stopping form glaring. When did my friends change and turn into such sour and rancorous creatures "Elders shouldn't even have any vote in the council, I give it to you because I appreciate your advice but once you take advantage of it, said privilegies are taken away"

Not even bothering to acknowledge Danzo or the looks of pride from the other Clan Heads I went back to pay attention to the interrogation going on the other side of the glass. I did not expect to hear what I heard next.


	10. The fall of the hawk- Part Two.

**No one's P.O.V:**

Yue tried her best not to smirk, her plan was working out perfectly. By the end of this interrogation she will get rid of that bothersome civilian council, the elders, Danzo and Root will be freed... not to mention what Sasuke and Hinata are doing right now.

On the other hand, Inoichi could not contain his smile. Danzo had her brought because he wanted to find her guilty of something, so she would end up being handed to him. Surely to be turned into a weapon or to breed perfect ninjas for him. He wanted her to be found of working for the bounty hunter or being a spy for Orochimaru or keeping information from us. He even brought all the Clan Heads so the Hokage could not think ahead and help her out. She was unconsciously turning the tables on that old hawk.

"Yue" Inoichi unconsciously relaxed "Is there something else you had left out during your imprisonment at Orochimaru's laboratory?" he asked gently, rather than formal.

"I... I rather not talk about it" she whispered brokenly, looking down on her lap. Internally congratulating herself for a great performance "B-but you can see for yourself" she offered.

Inoichi worriedly read her mind, expecting the worst... which he found. He schooled his features not to show anything and called out an Anbu squad leader. He then communicated with him mentally giving him his order. As soon as the Anbu squad leader had left he called out towards the Hokage, relieved that all of them seamed to have had been distracted with a serious conversation of their own.

"What is it Inoichi?" Sarutobi asked the mind reader.

"Hokage-sama it's better if you just see it for yourself" Inoichi answered, grimly, as he submerged both of them into Yue's mind.

_There was, in the fragment of memory, a bruised and bloody Yue, as she was being cornered by a boy with a lab coat. The boy then threw her to the floor and tried to rip her clothes off._

_"N-no! Get off me!" she yelled, fighting tooth and nail against the boy._

_Both Sarutobi and Inoichi could feel the fear and desperation that Yue felt in that situation, it paralyzed them. They could not tore their eyes off that poor girl that was about to be rape, they felt disgusted with themselves for not being able to help her- even though they knew this happened in the past._

_Suddenly a blinding red chakra surrounded Yue, heat began to emanate from her and her chakra started to change colors: from red to orange, from orange to blue, from blue to green, from green to black. With each change of color, the heat became stronger. Then her chakra jumped out of her body and became black flames that wrapped themselves around the boy that almost raped Yue and burnt him until there were only ashes left._

"Goodness" the Hokage gasped "This feeling, just like the First whenever he uses his wood release. Could it be a genetic adaptation that happened at her clan from the First's blood limit?"

"I don't think so" the sudden voice of Yue, startled the Third "I don't posses Earth chakra but I do have Fire nature. Maybe the blood limit adapts depending on whatever chakra nature the person possesses?" she said, almost like a question.

"Interesting" commented Sarutobi as he watched the fragment memory Yue's chakra return to her body and break down into tears, a normal behavior for someone after their first kill "Why didn't you tell us this, my child?"

"I was ashamed" Yue whispered, her bangs covering her eyes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of" the Hokage said sternly, taking hold of her chin and lifting it up "What that... _monster_ tried to do is unforgivable. Also, by the end you stopped him"

"I am not afraid of that" whispered Yue, shedding some (fake) tears "I am ashamed of loosing control of my powers and killing someone"

"You were protecting yourself, there's nothing to be ashamed of" Sarutobi replied firmly "Inoichi why are we watching this? You could have simply told me what had happened"

"We are here to see what happens next" the mind reader replied, with such a serious demeanor that it worried the Hokage.

_Suddenly noises could be heard, Yue stopped crying and snapped her head towards the origin of the sound. She rapidly got up and hid behind a wall. Suddenly, Kabuto and a Konoha ninja with a blank white mask appeared into scene._

_"You know the deal" the Konoha nin began._

_"I know. Danzo gives us information, allows our spies to stay undiscovered in Konoha and show us a way in and out of Konoha, in return of the discoveries on the sharingan experiments and the ones done with the First's genes. You Roots need to stop_ _being_ _so_ _suspicious" he laughed falsely "Or did you forget how_ _I_ was the one to _place all those sharingan eyes into your master's left arm and right eye? We pay our due, never forget that"_ _Kabuto_ _glared_ _for a second before putting that fake smile of his on his face again._

_"Though I'm still surprised about how Danzo was capable of cornering the Uchiha Clan into a state of rage and paranoia and then order their heir kill all of them, under the Hokage's noses when he was not even capable of taking the Hokage's seat even after his complot with Hanzo's during the Second and Third Shinobi War. Then again, I can't complain he did give us all those sharingan eyes to experiment on" he mussed out loud, sighing when he had no response of the Root member "You can't be provoked, can you? Perfect lifeless dolls... then again, that's why I like this brainwashing program of Danzo's so much" Kabuto laughed like a maniac, sending shivers down Yue's spine "Shu, she, get going little Root ninja" he sent the Konoha nin away._

_He then turned around and saw some strands of silver hair coming from behind the wall, an evil smirk appeared on his face as he said: "Oh, oh, Yue darling, it seems that we are going to play all night long"_

The fragment of memory suddenly froze. The real Yue only stare at the scene in front of her, her younger cowering self and the malicious Kabuto reaching out for her. Sarutobi, on the other hand, was having his whole world turned upside down. Danzo still went ahead with his Root program, something that the Hokage knew and could forgive to certain degree. But his complot with Hanzo? That's war treachery of the worst kind! The penalty is death... not to mention a possible war against Ame if they ever find out about it. After all, Danzo must have helped that dictator continue on power and terrorize those lands. Then he also lead the Uchiha masacre and formed an alliance with a traitor, giving him who knows how much information.

And it all happened right under his nose... Sarutobi then knew that he could no longer lead this village. He had had a good run but he lost his touch which lead to so many monstrosities and the death of the one he loved like a grandson: Naruto...

However, he won't leave the seat of power without one last stand.

"He then tortured me until he erased a whole day of my memories" Yue answered monotonously, not taking her eyes off the frozen scene in front of her "Or at least, that's what he thought. Good thing about my kekkei genkai is that everything heals, even the brain... or bad thing if you really think about it"

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" the Hokage asked, brokenly, still in disbelief of such betrayal from his dear friend.

"With all due respect Hokage, but do you really can't see why I hid this from you?" her shape and unforgiven tone almost made the old man wince, only decades of practice didn't have him breaking down right there "Danzo had been betraying you for decades under your nose, having you play along for every plan of his. Me, someone who has been held captive by a missing nin from Konoha appears out of the blue safe and sound claiming that a war hero was betraying his village on the worst way possible. Who would you have believed? My memories could have been forged or something like that. I would have ended up at Danzo's jail and then back to Orochimaru's laboratory for experimentations"

Sarutobi looked down in shame, knowing that her words were true and could not be refute. He has never been so ashamed of himself as a Hokage ever in his entire life.

"I needed proof. So, I kept looking for his hiding spot. To where the Root's quarter was held. I found it, it isn't that hard if you know what you are looking for.I just had to follow the malice"

"Malice?" the Third cut the girl off, confused by her wording.

"I am a sensor Hokage-sama. Every Root member has a curse seal on their tongues. I didn't know what was that malice I felt from the man with a white mask, until I met branch members from the Hyuga Clan" Yue answered, gaining an approval look from Sarutobi- Inoichi had already given his before.

"I sent an Anbu squad there for intel, we need confirmation after all" Inoichi added.

"Good call" Sarutobi sighed "We better return, they must be back already"

**Yue's P.O.V:**

I looked patiently as Jiji looked folder after folder, face darkening by every piece of information he read. How Danzo was the one that allowed the masked man to enter Konoha both times, during the masacre and the Kyubi incident. How his ex-team members, the Elders, were aware of his Root program and helped during the Uchiha masacre. How Danzo planned out Tsunade-baachan's little brother's death because he did not like to have such a strong blood limit, like it is the wood release, not under his control. The verification of everything that was said in my fake memory. And some fake paperwork about him stalking my family and then setting up the ambushed we suffered.

I was so glad that the Hokage was so angry at his ex-friend that he did not notice how easy it was to find all this information. As if it had been placed right there to be found...

I made my best effort not to smile pleased when he commanded the Clan Heads to kill Danzo for treason of the worst kind. Not even all those sharingan could have saved him from the earth of the best jounin of Konoha. The Root members around already neutralized by the Hokage's bodyguards. The Elders tried to protest but they were held back by the Anbu squad Inoichi-san had sent to infiltrate on Root. The Elders were stripped of their titles, position in the ninja community and branded as outcasts. To no where to run to or get help from, they would live the life I did when I was Naruto... maybe even worse.

Some dark side inside of me was pleased by all of this.

 _'Checkmate bitches'_ I sniggered.

 ** _'That's what happens when you anger a fox'_** agreed Kurama.


	11. Picking up the pieces.

The village was quiet... too quiet if I am being honest. Then again, the Hokage had just announced for everyone to know that Danzo, one of their greatest war heroes, was the principle cause for the Kyuubi attack, has been kidnapping kids to brainwash them for decades, was allied to a missing nin, tried to overthrow him and almost caused a war against Ame. Not to mention he just kicked his two best friends, the Elders, to the curb.

Even inside the council room, the clime was gloomy and quiet. I cannot believe that all of this only happened in four of hours. Just an hour ago we were at the IT, Inoichi-san interrogating me and those bastards acting like they were the kings and queen of the place. Now one of them is dead and the other two became worse than dirt.

I let myself finally relax and think of my friends, Sasuke and Hinata. I had to bid as much time as I can. I've already had the Hokage, without him noticing, get rid of the spy/traitor Mizuki- I am kind of sorry for Iruka-sensei they were good friends. And now he is waiting my blood test result to see if I can gain access to my inheritance from both the Namizake and Senju Clan.

Their mission is of great importance and they can't have Hiashi ruining it for them.

**-Flashback-**

_"What is it Yue-chan?" Hinata asked me, worriedly._

_"Follow me" I guided them to an isolated area and checked our surroundings to make sure no one was spying on us "Look. I said nothing of this before because I was not 100% sure if it was real or not" I started "During my captivity at Orochimaru's I discovered that Danzo is working with that snake and also is operating an illegal ninja force right under the Hokage's nose. They are called Roots" my words shocked both of them "You need to pay attention to this, this is no more child's play at the Academy. This is a real life situation that can get you into a lot of trouble and in the worst case escenario dead... are you up for this?"_

_"Who do you think you are talking to?" grunted Sasuke, glaring at me affronted that I would even ask that question._

_"You know I have you back Yue" answered Hinata, without missing a beat._

_"Good. Then you guys need to know the truth behind the Uchiha Masacre, the one behind it was not Uchiha Itachi but Danzo" Sasuke's sharingan activated in pure instinct my words must have caused him a lot of emotional damage "He feared the sharingan too much and wanted to get rid of all of them, he failed at killing you Sasuke because Itachi was there. He took the fault because he wanted to keep you safe. Since then he's been a spy for Konoha at a criminal organization called Akatsuki"_

_"W-what is the meaning of this?!" growled Sasuke, pinning me against the wall "Why didn't you tell me this before?!"_

_"I told you" I gasped, choking a little bit "I didn't know how much that I've learned was right. What if this was a plan of Orochimaru or Itachi to put you against Konoha and make us lose the last loyal sharingan user? I couldn't risk it or give_ **_you_ ** _false hope. I was trying to find proof, which I did only recently. I was trying to find a safe way to inform you without putting you in jeopardy"_

_"Jeopardy why?" Sasuke growled, though this time much calmer and no longer glaring at me so heatedly._

_"Danzo has been operating Root under the Hokage's nose for years. If Danzo even smelt we were on his trail he would have us both killed and no one would know it was him. It wouldn't be the first Uchiha he killed and got away with it after all" I snapped at him, feeling a bit guilty when he flinched but glad that he no longer had me pinned._

_"But why tell us now?" Hinata inquired confused "Unless,_ **_he_** _is going to be at the IT" she gasped "He knows that you know something!"_

_"Yes, he does. And surely wants to find some dirt on me and have me executed as a traitor" I answered truthfully._

_"That bastard!" Sasses growled, punching the wall and leaving a hole "We can't let him get away with this!"_

_"We won't. I know how to turn the tables against him and I promise you Sasuke he will pay for what he did to you and your Clan. but for this to work you need to leave this to me" I insisted._

_"That bastard had my whole Clan killed! How do you expect me to sit down and do nothing?!" Sasuke yelled at my face, glare back in full potency._

_"I expect you to help another Clan not to die off!" I barked at him, no getting real angry. That shut him up and had both of them look at me puzzled "Many of the branch family members of the Hyuga Clan gave Danzo many of their babies, not wishing for them to be cursed by the bird cage seal" I informed them._

_"But if Danzo is found out and all his deeds... then those branch members that gave their babies away will..." Hinata realized where I was getting to, shaking like a leaf at what will happen._

_"Your father will be pressured by the Hyuga Elders to activat_ e _the seal on all of them until they die. So many deaths will cause an internal revolution, with the final result of the deaths of all the branch members as their seals' will be activated" I finished for her._

_"How do we stop that?" surprisingly it was Sasuke the one who asked that, as he took Hinata into his arms and let her cry on his chest._

_"Orochimaru seems to have made himself inmortal or the closest he could become. He created a jutsu to jump from one body to the other. He was grooming Itachi to become his next vessel, wanting the sharingan to copy all the ninjutsus out there. He is too powerful now so..." Sasuke cut me off._

_"So he wants me now. But what does that have to do with saving the Hyugas?"_

_"You see, he also wants a new body for his right hand. He is a medic and saw the great potential of the byakugan in that area, but the Hyugas are very careful in guarding their eyes. Especially those of the main branch" I continued, glaring at Sasuke for interrupting "So, the most logical choice is a branch member but he didn't like to have his right hand under the control of that cursed seal... he found a way to break it and I have it right here" I touched my arm, activating a container seal and taking out a purple scroll "Hinata, Sasuke, you must start the internal revolution early but giving the branch members a chance of survival. Take that damn seal off their foreheads!"_

_"Y-Yue, I-I don't know how can I ever repay you for this" Hinata told me in tears, her eyes shining with gratefulness._

_"We can discuss this later, now go!" I ordered._

_"Make sure he pays or I will never forgive you" Sasuek growled at me "And... don't you dare die on me, got it girl?"_

_"Got it!" I answered with a challenging smirk, creating a clone to leave with them, so I could know when they are done with their part, before rushing away- I had to get to the IT soon._

**-End of the flashback-**

"Yue" the Jiji's voice snapped me out of my memories "Your blood tests results are positives. Here" he handed me some paperwork and many keys "Every property of the Namizake Clan and all their riches and belong to you. As half of the properties and riches from the Senju Clan"

"Thank you Hokage-sama" I thanked Jiji "I don't want to be ungrateful but how much of the Senju riches are still... untouched? I've heard many things about Tsunade-sama and it is very well knows that she likes to gamble" I asked, giving him a wry smile.

"Don't worry child. When Tsunade left the village she only took her own money... she didn't feel right with using the money her Clan had left for her" he chuckled, a bit amused by my question.

I counted that as a win. It is the first time that Jiji has laughed in hours, though it feels like a lifetime.

"Going back to business" Shikaku interrupted "What will be done with the Root members found? And the children found at the cottages?"

I smile internally at the mentioned of the unmarked boys and girls. I succeeded on saving Sai's brother this time around.

"It seems that every Root member's cursed seal disappeared with the death of Dazno" Inoichi-san added.

"They will be sent to the IT, not to be tortured but to be un-brainwahsed. They are the victims here. If they can inform us about any other unauthorized mission Danzo sent, much better. I want Anbu to search and research every inch of Root's quarters and Danzo's house. There's still too much unknown about Root. As for the kids... there are too many of them for the orphanage to maintain or house. That will be a problem and we can't let them stay at those cottages" Jiji said thoughtfully.

"If I may Hokage-sama" I began slowly, waiting for Jiji's nod to continue "I have just received too many properties, why don't let the orphans stay at the Seju compound? There are too many houses for my own and I was already planning on living at the Namizake mansion anyways. As for maintaining them, why don't give them Danzo's money. He made them suffer now he pays for them, at least until they can stand up on their own two feet"

"That is a very generous offer, Yue" Jiji smiled warmly at me, eyes shinning with pride. It's been a while since he gazed at me like that, that it almost had me crying "You heard Yue, they will be staying at the Senju compound and will be given the money of Danzo in a measured allowance every month. If this is all then everyone can go now"

"Wait!" I suddenly yelled, startling all of them.

My clone hadn't popped up yet, which means that not every branch member has been unsealed yet. I ignored Hiashi's glare, I knew he was restless because he wanted to rush all the way to the Huyga compound and punish those 'traitorous' branch members.

"What is it child?" Jiji asked calmly, surely worried that all the events of today had gotten the best out of me.

"I swear I was going to tell this to all of you!" I began desperately "But suddenly Danzo was dead and the Elders stripped of their positions, we came here and there was a mass speech/announcement, then I was being given lands and riches... it all happened so suddenly that I did not have time to mention it" I said it all in a go, breathless by the end of it.

"Mention what?" Jiji asked, gently but sternly at the same time.

"When I escaped from the Amekage and the bounty hunter, I didn't take only the money but the Samehada, one of the seven treasure swords of Kiri. Kurama had taken it from Kisame after killing him. While travelling back to Konoha, I rested in Kiri for few days. As I didn't want to be caught red handed with theSamehada I made contact with the Mizukage, Yagura, and returned the sword. He was so grateful and offered me a place as a shinobi in his ranks, especially after finding out my Clan used to be from his lands. However I refused, wishing to return to my village and home" I confessed, shocking more than one- something I've been doing a lot lately "I didn't want to say it before in fear of being marked as a traitor by Danzo"

"Do not worry child, that will not happen. If anything it will smooth things over with Kiri" he said, though the last part was mostly for the adults.

However, I knew why he said it. Yagura has told me that he had reached Konoha with the desire of forming an alliance. Not only a Konoha future ninja returned to their land one of their greatest treasures, Konoha has also been guarded a Clan from Kiri all this time. That will set this meeting into their favor and with a very nice clime.

"Kagura-san, what are you hiding?" Shikaku asked suspiciously. I knew he would notice my desperation easily but I had to gain them more time "What you said was true but _why_ you said it is a whole other story. You are trying to stole us. Why?"

Suddenly my clone popped and I could finally really relax.

"I didn't mean to stole all of you, but only Hyuga-dono" I answered confidently, looking into those pale white eyes and seeing his confusing "After all, Hinata could not allow half of her Clan be killed" Hiashi's eyebrows raised in surprise, surely not expecting his daughter to complot against him "She needed time, I simply bought it for her. That's what friends do"

"Time for what?" Hiashi growled, is cool demeanor hiding a rising panic.

"I think you already know" I replied calmly "Time to unseal every single branch member"

My words silenced the council room until they all began to riot scandalized by my exclamation. I was expecting Hiashi to harm me or at least hit me, but all he did was to Shunshin away, leaving me alone to pick up the pieces.


	12. The Hyuga revolution.

**Neji's P.O.V** :

When I came back to the compound from a mission with my team, I did not expect to be dragged by another branch member to the deepest parts of our quarters. I also did not expect most of the branch members to be there, making queues.

"What is going on?" I asked to Misaki, the older shinobi that had dragged me here.

"Lady Hinata had found out a way to break the bird cage seal!" he informed me, excitedly.

"She did?" I asked stunned. He nodded his head with a happy smile, before taking off his headband and showing me an unmarked forehead. My eyes widened, I reached to touch it gently, not believing my eyes "She kept her promise" I whispered, mostly to myself "Where is Hinata-sama?" I asked, restlessly- I _needed_ to see her now.

"Right behind all these queues" he answered "She herself and some of the oldest ninjas are taking care of unsealing all of us. She demanded for us to get you as soon as you got back. Go ahead, she is waiting for you"

I didn't have to be told twice. I rapidly advanced to the other side of the room and found her there. As beautiful as ever, eyes frowning in deep concentration. Her hair was a bit longer now, good she looks even better now- if that was even better. What had my eyes almost bulging was her new outfit, she looked like a complete different Hinata. It suited her new confidence and determination, but it also worried me that she was changing too much and the real Hinata was being lost.

The kid she was unsealing suddenly cried in pain (it seems to be a common feeling when you are being unmarked), as soon as the seal left her forehead Hinata had the girl in her arms trying to calm her down. Hinata's hand suddenly started glowing green as she placed it on the girl's forehead to take the pain away. At first I was surprised since when does she know healing techniques but then I smiled, Hinata-sama was still the same kind and gentle girl I always lo-liked.

My smile left my face as soon as I saw that Uchiha brat behind her, he is always there these days. He has always been a loner and now he is following Hinata-sama like a puppy. Who does he believe he is?! Before I could snap at that boy for being so close to my lady, that silver haired girl appeared next to them and hugged the Uchiha brat close. He growled in protest but his body language showed how much he doesn't mind it, contrary he likes it. I calmed down noticing that the one Uchiha was following was not Hinata-sama but her friend.

 _Good_. I thought. _He is not good enough for my lady... my lady? Since when do I see her as my lady? More importantly, as mine?_

Before I could think more about it, Hinata-sama called me out: "Neji-niisan! You're already here! Come, let's get that seal off of you" I could only complain and kneel before her "Be aware that this might hurt"

"I can handle it Lady Hinata" I assured her before taking my headband off. I tried my best not to wince as my seal left my forehead, but it really did hurt. A free future was everything that kept me from breaking. Hinata-sama smiled at me once the pain stopped and put a mirror in front of me. I gasped once I saw my reflection "Freedom... I am finally free"

"A white owl like you deserves to soar the night skies, not to be chained to the ground" the silver haired girl commented with a kind smile.

"Yue-chan is right!" Hinata-sama exclaimed, before getting suddenly shy "N-Neji-niisan would you mind staying with me as I continue unsealing the other branch members?"

"It would be my honor" I answered honestly, her beaming expression was worth everything "Neji Hyuga" I presented myself, as I got into my place behind Hinata and next the silver haired girl.

"Yue Kagura" the girl said with a smile.

"Hn" the Uchiha boy grunted, before groaning in pain by the elbow shoving he received from the girl "Sasuke Uchiha, happy woman?!" he glared to Yue, but even I could see that there was no heat behind it.

"Very" she replied with a giggle.

 _Whipped_. I sniggered inside my head, before focusing my attention back to where it belonged: Hinata-sama.

I am not naive to think that this will end with she freeing us. This was a revolution, we were going to take our rightful place in our Clan being lead by our princess. It didn't mean that we will enslave the main branch, we understood what that suffering really means. We will fight for equality, for the balance that should have been there since the beginning.

And I couldn't be prouder to do it by Hinata-sama's side.

 **Hiashi's P.O.V** :

I didn't even bother to strangle that stupid girl, before rushing back to my compound wishing with all my might that nothing drastic had happened. How wrong I was, as soon as I entered I knew an internal war had happened. The place was a wreck and there were over twenty men crucified at the gardens. The punishment of those who dare to hurt another clansmate.

Suddenly two branch jounins appeared in front of me, their foreheads cleaned of any seal. I couldn't stop myself from grimacing.

"Hiashi-dono, the Clan Head is requesting your presence" Misaki spoke "Please leave your weapons here"

So, she found out about the loophole in my power. My say was final, except if the majority of the clan members voted against me in favor of another main branch member in line for the Clan Head position. The majority of our clan is formed by branch members.

I silently followed them, after leaving my weapons at the gardens, towards the council room. Once I got there I was shocked at the scene I found. Half of my council is gone, the remaining ones were site by the left and the new branch members of the council were sitting by the right. At the top sat Hinata with Hanabi at her left and Neji at her right (unmarked as well). The last Uchiha was standing and leaning against the wall, behind Hinata. In the middle there were a lot of papers burning up, the fire, thankfully, controlled.

Hinata was able to unseal every branch member, take control of the compound, punish those she sees as guilty and form her own council in four hours? How long has she been planning this?

"Father, it's good of you to join us" she spoke sweetly, I could not decipher if she was being honest or not "Please sit, we have a lot to discuss"

I sat down across of her, but on the other side of the room, close to the door. I noticed that the jounins hadn't left either, guards to keep an eye on me. As much as I hated the situation I could not stop myself from feeling impressed by my daughter.

"How long have you known about Danzo's betrayal?" I questioned. No one seemed surprise, so she must have brought them all up speed"A pretty good move to use that as a distraction I must admit"

"Thank you father. For a while now" she replied calmly "Yue-chan is my friend after all, we have each other's back. Talking about Yue, how is she?" I could notice the shift in her body language and the Uchiha's- they are worried.

"She is good. She ended up being the last Namizake heiress and another Senju princess" _that_ seemed to surprised them all "Danzo is dead. The Elders got stripped off everything and the Root members are already getting help"

"That's good to know" Hinata sighed relieved, Uhciha's posture relaxed a little bit as well "Sorry about all of this but I can't really have you kill 60% of our clan simply because they thought the kids were going to have a better life with Danzo. They didn't know about Root, they thought Danzo was really their ally"

"So killing over twenty men was necessary?" I asked sharply, instead of cowering like she usually does she turned a glare on me.

"Those men deserved it!" she snapped "Even their wives and your council accepted my decision" I received many nods from the people inside the room, even from those of the main branch "They raped and abused their power over branch members. One even used the seal to cause a woman to have a miscarriage because he thought the baby was his bastard... it wasn't"

I paled at the information "Why no one..." Hinata cut me off.

"Why no one came to you?" she asked me incredulously "You sent your own twin brother to die for you, because he was lesser than you for being a branch member. Those men were respectable main branch members of our community. Who would you have believed? And how did you expect them to talk with that seal on their foreheads? If those monsters ever thought their victims were going to rat them out, they would have used the seals until they died on them and everyone dear to them. They hurt a clansmate, they got their punishment" she stated, leaving not place for discussion "The main branch may be full of snob members and people who think the branch members are not as good as them, born to serve them. But they still see people, not toys to play with. As soon as this came to light everyone, and I mean _everyone_ , voted for them to be crucified. Talking about main and branch members, there is no longer that" she informed me as if it was nothing "My first command as the Clan Head was to ban the bird cage seals forever and to finally stop this differences between main and branch members"

"Clan Head? You are all but a child, you can't lead this clan. You haven't even finished the Academy!" I exclaimed, in disbelief. I was about to stand when my guards suddenly stopped me and held down.

"By law I am. But you are right, I am too young and unprepared for the role. So you will continue making the decisions and being the face of our clan when it comes to outside situations. But I get the final word when it comes to internal matters and I will assist to every council meeting, in which no decision will be accepted until I say so" she commanded "This is all for today, you are all dismissed" they all left until I was left alone with my daughters, nephew, the Uchiha boy and my guards "You wanted me to be strong. Are you happy now?" she asked softly and I knew she was not mocking me.

 _Honestly, I am not._ I thought as I watched them all leave me alone in the room. _Where did my sweet daughter go? Was is all my fault?_


	13. Sasunaru

One week has passed since that eventful day. Luckily, I was not held accountable for my aid to the Hyuga revolution. Cause clan matter are internal and the council can only get involved if the Head Clan allows it, Hinata did not. Kami bless that girl. Word spread quickly not only about the Hyuga matter but also about my new status in the village. Wherever I went I was called princess, as Senju princess. The council even forced me to take on that last name, even though I did not want to. The village needed it, to strengthen it's image toward the other villages. Fortunately they allowed me to keep Kaguya too.

Konoha was a mess this whole week. The civilian council was furious about all the decisions taken without their say, they even dared to barge into a ninja council meeting once and act as if they were part of it. It would be an understatement to say that Jiji was mad. He fired every single one of them and spent the rest of the meeting deciding who would form the new civilian council. Normally Jiji wouldn't take such drastic measures so suddenly, he was all for second chances, but he already had enough on his plate to deal with snobby assholes like them. Not to mention he had been informed, by Ero-senin, that same morning that Itachi had killed Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto.

The rest of the civilians simply needed someone to blame for all of the mess, like always. I hated that stupid coping mechanism of theirs but for once I was happy it was directed to the right people: the Elders. Not to mention the tremendous guilt they felt for mistreating 'Naruto' all those years and killing him after only being another victim of Danzo's schemes. Naruto's tomb has never looked better: clean, filled with flowers and even some ramen. It brought tears to me eyes. I even heard that they were planning on everyone pinching in and having a statue created on his honor: the Kyubi being mounted by a little boy with whiskers. Naruto was finally being viewed as a hero for being the jailer of the bijou, just like father had wanted it from the start.

As for the rescued Root members they all went through the un-brainwash procedure and returned to their families. Luckily all adults still had living familiars, unluckily all the children were orphans with no one tu turn to. They loved the Senju compound and seemed to adapt fast, but I could see how much struggle this was really taking from them. The good thing was that they had programmed a mandatory session with a psychologist twice a week for half a year and then only once a week for a year. Also, the civilians finally learned from their mistakes and started treating the victims as such. They flooded the Senju compound with presents for the orphans: food, clothes, flowers, even toys!

I even got Sai's brother to get himself checked out by a good doctor. They found out he is very sick but with the right treatment he will be as good as new and might even start the Academy not this year, but the next one. The bad news is that Danzo's money did not cover it, not with so many other orphans needing it. So I pinched in and gifted them with enough money, from my S-class bounties, to cover for the whole treatment and the medications. They were so happy with me, especially since I had also named Sai. They promised me that as soon as Shin got better they would join the Academy together. It still brought a smile to my face every time I recall their true honest smiles. I made a mental note to present them to Yamato-taichou, maybe then they can be a real family and help each other heal.

I was kind of surprised to hear about Kakashi-sensei taking over Danzo's place as head of the Anbu. Then again Kakashi-sensei is one of the best shinobi in Konoha, no one was better suited for that place. However, who would now be our sensei. I also could not decide if it was a good change or a bad one. I love Kakashi-sensei and he will always be my sensei, but he was a horrible sensei. Sasuke and Hinata will grow better under someone else's tutelage.

With all the mess going around slipping into the morgue and taking out Shisui's eye and the eyes of Sasuke's father. I had Kurama help me out identifying them. I had to keep them just in case Sasuke ever awakened his mangekyou. I can't have him going blind on me. It was so easy that I wondered how Konoha was still standing after so much betrayal. Then I laughed to myself, not believing that I even once doubted the will of fire.

Sending the eye and a note to Ame was much harder, Anbu were constantly on patrol. Konoha could not be left unguarded in such a delicate situation. But no one once thought of stoping a fox running wildly in the forest. After all, who in Konoha would ever have fox summons?

I sighed tiredly, as I entered the Namizake mansion. This has been such a long week, all I wanted was to head towards the mansion's library, rest and read some Uzumaki seal theory. I thanked my father for the intelligent idea of copying every single sealing material, scroll, theory and book left from the Uzumaki after the fall of the Whirlpool Village. The advantages of being married to the Uzumaki princess. Though that title now belongs to Karin and the title of Whirlpool prince to Nagato.

I was so deep in though that I did not notice Sasuke waiting for me at the living room. The three of us hadn't seen much of each other since the Hyuga revolution. Hinata had enough on her plate after the take over, Sasuke with dealing with the truth of the masacre and I with stealing the sharingan eyes and treating the Root orphans.

"Sasuke!" I screeched surprised "What the heck are you doing her?!"

"Oh, so I finally was able to surprise miss sensor?" he mocked me, chuckling slightly- though I felt no meanness in his tone.

"As if!" I snapped back offended "I simply was not paying attention"

"You should. Especially on times like this" he scolded me, expression serious "The village in pending on a thin line and anyone could have tried attacking Konoha's new princess"

"Watch it Uchiha, you almost sound worried" I joked, gazing away. I could not look at him directly, not when he acted like the Sasuke that used to kiss all my worries away and make it all better.

"Well, I am" he replied. I snapped my head towards him, surprised by the honest answer "You know, all the time I was at the Hyuga compound I couldn't stop hating you" I flinched at his words "How could you send me off when you could be facing death or worse. Worry and impotency ate me alive, I never once wanted to feel like that. But then I realized that once we become real ninjas this will keep happening. For the sake of the mission we would have to split up and trust the other to come out of difficult situations on their own. As you said this is no longer child's play at the Academy but real fucking life. And all I could think about is how you could have died and I... and I would have lost another person dear to me without them knowing what I really think"

I sucked a deep breath, trying desperately not to hope too much and afterwards be disillusioned. He might be talking about seeing me as a best friend.

"I thought that love was a distraction, something that would stray me from my path of vengeance. But revenge was taken away from me... no, I walked away from it. I do not regret that, the debt to my family has been paid and now my brother can return to the village like the hero he is. But what did I have left in life when my dreams were stripped away? If I had been asked that a couple of months back I would have answered nothing. But today I can calmly answer: a team... and the plans of a future family" my heart began to beat like there was no tomorrow at his earnest expression "And I can't imagine that future without you by my side" silent tears began to roll down my cheeks, he uncharacteristically smiled gently at me as he whipped them away with his thumbs "Don't ever expect me to be this corny in the future, this will be a one time thing. But there is no one out there who can stand next to me as an equal and keep me on my toes. What I am trying to ask..."

"Yes, you corny teme. The answer is yes" I cut him off with a beaming smile "I will be your girlfriend, hell I will be the mother of your children if you ask me nicely" I said teasingly "This is the most I've ever heard you talk, you know?"

"Shut up dobe" he growled, but the smile on his face and the arms around my waist were a dead giveaway.

"Make me" I dared, breathlessly as I waited for what I've desires for a year now.

"Oh, I will" he sassed me back, before smashing his lips into mine.

_And oh, he did._


	14. Peace Treaties

**Itachi's P.O.V** :

These past few months have been... for lack of a better word: crazy. Not only almost every member of Akatsuki was killed but Leader instead of looking for new reclutes he had me hunting Orochimaru and his assistant down. He even demanded me to save four of his lab rats, giving me their names and all: Karin Uzumaki, Jugo, Suigetsu Hozuki and Kimimaro Ōtsutsuki.

He even gave me as a reward a Shisui's remaining eye for me to have a surgery. Since when does he know about my sending blindness? Or that I already had the other eye? More importantly, how did he get into Konoha? Or does he have a spy there?

Those alarming thoughts had to wait, as I could not do much for a week after surgery. I had to have it, to keep up my act. I can't allow myself to slip and him finding out about Konoha spying on Ame.

Though, it didn't seem to have worked.

"We will be meeting the Hokage and his guard in a week, at the borders between our lands. Maybe then we can make the exchange and sing the treaty between our villages" Leader-sama said, in his office at Ame.

After years of espionage he had finally revealed his true face to me. Who would have thought that Pain was an Uzumaki?

"What do you mean Leader-sama?" I asked not following "What exchange? And I don't believe that bringing me there will be the best choice"

"Well, of course, the exchange between you and all the legacy my clan left behind in Konoha" he answered "Did you really think I would have not figured out you are a spy? Don't you even try to escape or harm us, while the surgery happened I placed a cursed seal on you. I can kill you whenever I want. I will only take it off when the peace treaty is signed" he warned me.

 _Of course, he wouldn't have done something out of the kindness of his heart._ I scolded myself. _I fell for his trap!_

"Why now? Weren't you planning Konoha's demise since the start?" I question him, the act was broken anyways.

"I did, but that's only because you guys were blind to what a poison Danzo was" he informed me "That bastard has been planning to overtake the Hokage for decades now. He even helped Hanzo keep tormenting my people for that aim. Now that the Hokage's blindfold is finally off and he had killed that monster, there is no need for us to continue fighting" I was shocked at the revelation but also relieved. Danzo was dead, my brother was finally safe "All I need to do now is inform them that you cover is blown off. In the meantime try to act civilized, won't you? All we want is the same: peace"

With that said he dismissed me. I wanted to fight off, get away. But he had placed that damn seal on me. Not to mention that his objective this time was not a bad one, I sensed no lie on him. I was also tired, I have been gone from home for so long and all I want is to see my brother again. Now that Danzo is dead and my cover was discovered, there is no need to keep on lying to Konoha... to my outouto.

**Yue's P.O.V:**

I smile to myself at the news Yagura had just shared with me. He had signed a peace treaty with Ame and received notice from Konoha that they will be dropping by in a couple of weeks to discuss a treaty with them too. I was so glad for them, things are going great lately. For all of us, really. Though, we still haven't heard much from B. He has been quiet since we came back in time.

"Yue, ready?" Sasuke's voice made me forget all about my worries for B.

It's been a couple of days since we started dating. And today was our first date. I was so excited! I even dressed up for it. Looking Sasuke up and down I could see he has also done that. Shyly I grabbed his hand with mine and walked closely to him. From the corner of my eye I could see his ears getting red at my action, which made me giggle a little bit.

But of course we couldn't have a simple day in our lives. Our date got interrupted by an Anbu telling us the Hokage was expecting us. We both sighed but obeyed, it wasn't as if we could do something else.

"You called for us Hokage-sama?" we both said as soon as we got to the council room, the whole ninja council was there- we both ignored the glaring Hiashi.

"Yes, I apologize for interrupting your date" he replied, eyes shinning in amusement, especially when we both blushed a bit at his words "As you both know, Itachi is in Ame undercover... it seems that his cover has been discovered" he told us with regret in his eyes.

I rapidly held into Sasuke's hand, he was shaking.

"Is he... please tell me he is ok" my boyfriend demanded angrily, but we all knew that was a cover for his fear and pain.

"He is, for the moment" Jiji assured Sasuke, who sagged in relief against me "The Amekage wants to meet us in five days to sign a peace treaty and for an exchange"

"They want something for the safe return of Itachi" I thought out loud, receiving a nod from Jiji.

"And that's why you are here Yue" he continued "Ame seems to have two Uzumaki survivors, they sent us proof and everything. They want all the lands, riches and sealing materials left from the Uzumaki Clan"

"They want their legacy, I can understand that. Uzushiogakure was our sister village but that doesn't mean the Uzumaki Clan is a clan from Konoha. Those riches and lands and sealing materials were in possession of Konoha because we had the last survivor. But since Naruto is dead, they now belong to Ame" I commented "But what do you mean that you need me for that?"

"You are right, my child. No better words could have been chosen" Jiji said with a proud smile "But the Senju Clan, your blood line, is also a descendant from that clan. The First married a Whirlpool Princess"

"You need me to sign off any right to the Uzumaki legacy" I thought out loud, realizing what he needed from me.

"That is a clan decision, I cannot force you to do it... but you can save Itachi by taking the right one" Jiji said, looking at Sasuke.

 _Cheap move Jiji,_ I thought unamused.

I looked at Sasuke who was gazing at me intensely. I smiled gently at him and said: "Come one, Teme. Do you really think I wouldn't do this for you?" 

"I know you would" he replied with a grateful smile, holding my hand tighter.

"Where do I sign?" I asked, Jiji.

"Wait" it was Shikaku the one who spoke "The lands and riches we don't need, Konoha and our clans already have more than enough. But the sealing materials are of great importance. There aren't many seal masters out there and the Uzumaki Clan was the best in sealing. We need those secrets"

"Don't worry about that. The Yondaime was also married to a Whirlpool Princess, he had every single sealing material, book, theory and scroll copied on his mansion's private library" I calmed the Nara Clan Head down, he seemed pleased by it "Wait a minute... if the only supposed survivor of the Uzumaki Clan was married to the Yondaime, does that mean that Naruto was the Yondaime's son?"

Silence rang in the council room at my words, to then change into a somber atmosphere. They didn't need the Hokage's confirmation. They already knew what was real. The guilt of how much they had failed their dear Yondaime was eating them alive. I was kind of pleased by it... I am spending too much time with Kurama.

"What about Itachi?" Inoichi-san was the one who finally broke the silence "Even if we tell everyone the truth behind the whole act, they still might be suspicious"

"I already thought about it" Jiji responded "I will tell everyone in a mass speech the truth of the Uchiha Masacre and announced Itch's return to the village... as the next Hokage"

Silence reigned until "WHAT?!" we all shouted.

"I am already too old and no matter how much we lie to ourselves, I allowed all of these to happen under my nose. I am not the same Profesor I used to be, I need a younger heir" Jiji explained "Itachi isn't only a genius, he had sacrificed too much for our village that he deserves a reward. The first Uchiha Hokage"

"Kami" I murmured shocked, I was not expecting that.

Baachan was an incredible Hokage, but I knew she was kind of forced into it and didn't like it too much. She loved the village and their people, she would have done anything to protect them- she had done so. But the Hokage job weighted on her. Itachi did the most for Konoha, he does deserve that title... but I could not stop myself from thinking about how much I've changed the future.

_Can I be sure of what will happen next? What have I done?_


	15. Time for changes.

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

"Lady Hinata!" Neji-niisama called out to me "Where are you going without a guard? Hinata-sama things are no longer as they used to be, you are now our precious Clan Head you have to be more careful" he belated me.

Instead of hating it I loved it, I felt all warmed up thanks to his concern. It showed how much he cared about me and treasures me.

"Sorry, Neji-niisama. I am simply meeting up with my team" I apologized, my cheeks surely crimson red.

"Your team? You mean the Senju princess and that Uchiha brat?" he inquired, mouth twisting into a sneer.

"Don't be mean Neji-niisama" I scolded him lightly "Both Yue-chan and Sasuke-chan have been good to me and helped me out immensely. They are my precious best friends. And right now Sasuke-chan needs me, needs our friendship"

"Right" he sighed, his expression softening slightly "It is not every day that you find out that your family masacre wasn't done by your brother but it was all a set up. And that the brother you thought was a traitor in reality was a hero risking his life in enemy territories... though you didn't seem that surprised" he accused me.

"Yue is very good recollecting information, did you really thought she would leave her teammates and best friends in the dark?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Point taken" he replied "I still can't believe that we will be having an Uchiha Hokage. Tobirama-sama must be rolling in his tomb" he commented with disdain.

"But Hashirama-sama must be celebrating in the after life. After all his dream of reconciliation between the Senju and Uchiha clan is happening" I fired back, as we made our way to the Uchiha compound "It is a new era Neji-niisama, it's time we change with it. Just look ate all that's happening: there are no longer branches in the Hyuga Clan, there's going to be an Uchiha Hokage and the Senju and Uchiha Clans will be united in the future by marriage"

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? Senju-san and Uchiha-san are both only eleven and their relationship has only just started" Neji-niisama commented.

"Have you seen them together yet?" I replied back "They act like a married couple already, there's no way they will ever break up... but you are right I am getting ahead of myself. We can leave the talk of marriage and kids for far into the future, there's still time" I conceded "But we all know that it will happen. Uchihas only fall in love once and when they do they hold into that with all their might. Why do you think they go insane when they loose their loved once"

"Good point... but still I do not want you talking about marriage and kids any time soon. Otherwise we will have a lot of trouble keeping those old men in the council in check. I can already see it, them parading their sons in front of you for you to choose a fiance" I shuddered at the picture Neji-niisama painted.

"I am more worried about what they will do to my children" I counterattacked "There were two Senju Hokages, one Sarutobi and one Namizake. And now there will be an Uchiha Hokage, they will want the next one to be a Hyuga"

"You... you are completely right! I've never thought about that!" he exclaimed shocked "Two of the founding clans have a Hokage in their ranks, and the other two are from new Clans that were formed with Konoha. If the next one isn't a Hyuga our Clan will receive a big blow to our pride"

"They will. Right now they will let their hate for the Uhciha's slide as we are going through enough changes as it is, but in a decade or so they will push hard to train the next Hokage" I sighed tiredly, simply by the thought of what's to come.

Next to me Neji-niisama sighed, feeling as troubled as I was. But nothing else was said as we had already reached the Uchiha Compound. What I expected to see was many abandoned houses with warning taped surrounding them, a ghost compound that had all kids running back to their mommy's arms. However, what I found were many shadow clones running from side to side cleaning the place up.

"What the..." I heard Neji-niisama mumble next to me, as stunned as I was.

"Hina-chan! You came! Good! We need as much help as we can" a clone exclaimed happily "Boss will be waiting for you at the main house, at the end of the road" was the last thing she said before popping out.

"Lady Hinata?" Neji-niisama referred to me in this strange situation.

"Well, you heard her" was the only thing I said before starting to walk towards the main house, where Yue-chan and Sasuke-chan were waiting for us at the porch "What's going on?" I asked.

"Hello to you too, Hina-chan" Yue-chan said, amused "Well, we thought that as Itachi has been away from home for so long he would like to be welcomed by the sight of a clean and homey compound... not the rests of a masacre" she explained "As we only have around two weeks until they come back we thought that we should begin working soon to finish in time. After all we have to clean the whole place, repair many houses and plant various flowers. Did you see those withered disasters while walking here?!" she asked, as if it were a national offense.

"Well, then we better get more hands to help" I said "Have you thought of putting out a D-rank mission for a gunning team to help out?"

"That's a good idea" Sasuke-chan commented, it no longer surprised me when he praises me "But I don't want a fan fawning about me, I have enough of them in the village for that to follow me into my home"

"Then, my team will pick that mission" Neji-niisama finally talked, surprising us all "Don't look at me like that. I do hate that Uchiha brat but Lady Hinata considers him a friend and teammate. Helping out is the least I could do for my Head Clan... and cousin" he said, cheeks coloring slightly.

My heart almost bursts in happiness at his words, how I longed for him to call me cousin once again. He has not done that ever since I was three and how I missed it.

"Well then, let's start!" Yue-chan cheered, smiling at me.

 _Oh, she noticed._ I thought, blushing embarrassedly at being found out.

But I paid it no attention to the matter and focus on the work in front of me. We have a lot to do.

**Yue's P.O.V:**

"Wow! Now that was a work out!" I exclaimed sprawling all over the floor of Sasuke's house "And we've only finished cleaning half of the compound..."

"Well, cleaning blood stains of four years is difficult" Sasuke muttered gloomily.

"Sasuke..." I murmured sadly.

"Stop it" he snapped "... It is hard but I will get over it. I need to face this so I can move on" he said, surprising me slightly by his maturity but felt proud at the same time "Nee, Yue do you think that the Root members will ever be back to service outside the village?" he asked me out of the blue.

"N-no" I answered, slightly shock by the sudden question "I don't think so. They've gone through tremendous psychology torture, not to mention that we will never know when someone new will try to trick them by giving them orders in the name of the Hokage. They will more likely teach or work in administration or patrol. But always inside the village"

"That's such a waste" he commented, laying next to me and looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Why do you ask?" I finally inquired, my curiosity getting the best out of me.

"Well, my brother will come back but he will be the Hokage which leaves the position as the next Clan Head to me. The only time a Hokage did not leave the position of Clan Head to another relative was in the case of the Yondaime, but that's only because he was the only one left alive" I felt a pang in my heart at the mention of my deceased father but brushed it away "As the next Clan Head I thought that I should start begin thinking of ways of making our Clan active again" he continued explaining, oblivious of my internal fight "The Konoha Police Force was the pride of our Clan since the beginning of our village, so I thought of re-opening it"

"W-what?!" I shouted, jumping into a setting position and looking at him with stunned wide opened eyes "Is that even possible when there are only two Uchihas?!"

"Well, the only law established for the Konoha Police Force was that the lieder had to be an Uchiha, whoever wanted to join could. That most of the members that joined were Uchihas was simply a coincidence. Most Uchiha adults that began families decided to stay in the village more to raise their kids, so they stopped taking missions and joined the force" he explained, surprising me with the new information "So, I thought that I could do the same Hinata does. Put an adult to be the face of the KPF and call most of the shots, until I am old enough to do it myself"

"And you want to recruit the old Root members" I thought out loud.

"Well, they being the new protectors while help the villagers think better of them and they had wicked abilities to have them wasted in teaching or administrative work" he answered "Also, they will have the abilities to stop people from plotting in secret or slip into and out of the village so easily"

My face darkened at that, indeed it will be much more difficult for me to get away with so many things with the Roots patrolling the village. I am conflicted on feeling happy that Konoha will finally have the defense it deserves or frustrated that things will be much more difficult for myself.

"What?" Sasuke asked, snapping me out of my dark thoughts "Do you think it is a bad idea?"

I flinched guiltily when I gazed into those trusting eyes that not once though I was frustrated because his plans of helping the village were hindering me from plotting and slipping in and out of the village so easily... the same things he was trying to prevent.

"No" I lied through my teeth "I simply thought that you should wait until your brother gets promoted to Hokage, it will surely be easier to convince him"

 _And it will be give me time to tie any loose nails,_ I thought to myself.

"Good point" he thought out loud "I will do that"

I smiled and hugged him, ending our conversation. All this lying is getting harder and harder each day.

 ** _'It is for the best Naruto'._** Kurama said. ' ** _It's for their own good'._**

 _'I hope you are right, Kura-chan'._ I replied sadly. _'I hope you are right'._


	16. Waiting for you to come home.

**Yue's P.O.V:**

"Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" we all groaned as we heard that.

"For Kami-sama's sake he did it on purpose!" Sasuke growled angrily, as he glared heatedly at Neji "He offered his team just to torture us with... _them!_ "

"Calm down Sasuke" I chuckled slightly "Look at the positive side!"

"What positive side?! Even Hinata is cringing!" he snapped, pointing at our teammate who looked as if she was suffering from horrible torture.

Even kind hearted Hina-chan who could never reject someone wanted them gone... wow, Gai-sensei and Lee reached a whole new level of weirdness.

"Well, we only have to work with them for another week while Neji will have them until he becomes a chunin or even longer" I pointed out, ignoring how sadistically happy he was at the idea of a comrade being tortured by the force of Gai-sensei and Lee "Also, thanks to them we've advanced quite a lot with our cleaning and repairing. There's only a couple of houses to repair and then all we have to do is decorate the place some bit with flowers" he hummed softly "Not to mention that Gai-sensei is the best taijutsu master in all Konoha, he will be of great help with Hina-chan's training"

"I get it! They are of great help... but there should be a limit to that!" he snapped, pointing at them who were once again hugging and releasing a blinding light.

"Yeah... I can't refute that" I muttered "Let's just ignore them" I suggested.

"Hn" he nodded rapidly, turning his back on that... unsettling sight "Speaking about training with everything happening we are quite behind with it"

"You are right..." I murmured. I had totally forgotten about training with everything going on "Then again we still have a whole year before we can even graduate from the Academy,we have time"

One of the few rules implemented by my father during his time as the Hokage was place ages of restriction for the different ninja levels. For geeing you had to be twelve and for chunin at least thirteen. However, for jounin you had to wait until you were sixteen and to join any specialized force like Anbu or the Hunting Ninja Division you had to be eighteen. He did that so because even if someone had the ability to advanced rapidly it didn't mean that their minds matured that fast. The psychology damage was too great in geniuses, which was easily showed in Kakashi-sensei and Itachi's case.

As for training, both Sasuke and Hina-chan had finished their basic medical training. Hina-chan had learned the chakra blade jutsu and had taught it to us. They've managed to learn all the D rank water and fire jutsus respectably, thanks to Hina-chan's excellent chakra control and Sasuke's sharingan. Which had me giving them new books about C rank ninjutsus. Not to mention that Sasuke mastered every D rank genjutsu. Though he still has to start with C rank genjutsus and he didn't even start with kenjutsu at all. Hina-chan on the other hand, had barely practiced implementing weaponry during her taijutsu matches and didn't even start to learn any other Konoha kata than her Clan's and the Academy's.

I, myself, have finished the first and second volume for the first level in sealing. Not to mention managed to master every B rank wind ninjutsu. However, I have yet to start with the A rank ones and continue with the rest three volumes for level one- which I had taken out from my father's private library.

"I know" Sasuke's sigh brought me back from my thoughts.

I looked at him in surprise, not that he even noticed too immersed in his repairing. The power obsessed teme didn't mind to stop his training to prioritize other things?! Then again, he no longer is a revenged obsessed teme either. Maybe now that Itachi is no longer his Clan's murderer he will start enjoying life and not push himself too much... WHO I AM KIDDING?! He surely is going to push himself to his limits! Just like me though...

"Nee, Sasuke now that you mentioned training I found this in one of the houses while cleaning" I mentioned, taking out a scroll from my compartment seal and showing it to him.

"T-this i-is..." he stuttered, taking the scroll with shaky hands.

I did not mentioned his watery eyes. After all, even if I was acting oblivious of what I was handing him, I knew what that scroll was. It was Shinji's hawk summoning scroll, the same one Madara had...

"What is this?" I asked, acting dumb.

"This is my cousin's summoning scroll..." he murmured "While my aniki summons crows, Shinji had hawks"

"Well, then now you have hawks" I remarked, ignoring his startled expression "Shinji and Itachi used to be teammates, having each other's backs. I'm sure your cousin would want someone else to be there for Itachi now that he is gone. Who better than you for that job?"

"Hn" he grunted, a sudden smug expression appearing in his face.

He rapidly opened the scroll, bit his finger and wrote down his name next to Shinji's. Hey! There will no longer be snakes! I can't explain how relieved I felt then.

"Have you ever thought of having a summoning contract?" he suddenly asked, eyes not leaving his name written in blood.

"I already have one" I replied.

He whipped his head towards me so fast I was afraid his head would fall off "What? Which? Since when?"

"I took it from the bounty hunter after he died" I lied, I was getting better and better doing that- which saddened me "They are foxes and I've been capable of summoning them for a few weeks now. All we need now is find a summoning contract for Hina-chan" I added quickly to change the topic "We can't have our teammate be the only one without one"

"Hn" 'good point' he said in Uchiha language.

"I know that owls are the summoning animals for the Hyugas but I can't see her with an owl, she has to have a pride. Lions and lionesses are simply her stuff" I continued "But where can we find a lion summoning contract. Konoha leans more towards canines"

Our conversation was cut short when an anbu appeared out of no where: "Senju-hime, Hatake-sama has summoned you?"

I cringed at the use of Senju-hime but perked when he mentioned Kakashi-sensei. It also saddened me knowing the fact that I will never be able to be close to him like I used to in my previous life. Then again, I might use the fact that I am a relative of his adored sensei to help me bridge a closer relationship with him. Or get him a date with Iruka-sensei. Those two are pinning like stupid puppies.

"May I know why?" I asked, honestly curious as for why would he need me.

"Tsunade Senju-hime sent message that she is close to the village and desires to meet you" his words, froze me on my place.

 _I would be able to see baachan again!_ I cheered internally.

I began to shiver in excitement and almost fell, after my knees lost strength, but Sasuke caught me in his arms rapidly.

"Yue! Are you ok?" he asked, worriedly even if it didn't show in his face.

"Sorry... is just that... I will finally be with family again..." I replied, my eyes filling with unshed tears.

Baachan and Ero-senin were the parents I've never had, loosing them was like loosing a part of myself. Now I will finally be reunited with one of them. It was like a dream come true!

Sasuke allowed himself to smile encouragingly at me, after all he understood what it was to loose everything and later find out he still had someone there for him. He held me in his arms until I recovered my strength to stand by my own. When I was finally ready I quietly followed the anbu towards the Anbu Quarters, preparing my heart for when I see Kakashi-sensei again. Though no preparation would have been enough when I came face to face with a young and healthy Kakashi-sensei. It took all of me not to burst into tears, and let my nervousness pass as me being jittery about finally meeting a family member since my parents died.

"Hatake-sama" I said, bowing politely.

 _'How could I be bowing to Kakashi-sensei? I hate this! This is so embarrassing!'_ I complained to Kurama.

 ** _'Calm down kit!'_** he growled back. **_'In no time you will be acting towards him like you always do.'_**

"There's no need for that" he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head a bit embarrassed "It's nice to finally meet you, Senju-hime"

"If you don't want me to treat you so politely you don't call me Senju-hime either" I growled/pouted, crossing my arms over my chest "I am Kaguya or Yue" I stated.

"Well, then, Yue" he replied, rising an eyebrow- I believed impressed that I retired to the head of the Anbu.

"That's much better!" I beamed, acting as if I did not notice how he froze for a second.

 ** _'You truly are just like your father'_** , Kurama grunted, ' ** _That smile is just like his. No wonder the dog boy is so startled.'_**

"Y-you can wait here until Tsunade-sama gets here" he coughed.

"Thanks! By the way, you have to ask Iruka-sensei out" I went straight to the point, no need to beat the bush.

"W-what?!" he shouted startled.

 _Oh I am having so much fun messing around with him._ I cackled inside. _This is payback for all those times you messed up with me while I was your student!_

"Well, I've heard all about how the sexual tension whenever you two are in the same room could be cut with a knife" I ignored his blushing face and continued talking "And who you are always flirting and pinning for one another. I mean, why go in circles when it is known that you two are madly in love with each other. I mean, come on!" I huffed, acting like a impatient child perfectly.

I could sense the chakra of many hidden anbus flicker as they tried to contain their laughter, the anbu that had escorted me here was doing much better. Kakashi-sensei was crimson red, looking at me with wide open eyes and a dropped jaw.

"I-I..." he stuttered, speechless for once.

 _Good_. I thought, pleased with myself.

"You have to go and see Iruka-sensei? No worry, go!" I told hm "I can wait here until Tsunade-sama gets here. There are many anbus to look after me as well"

I almost did not stop myself from pointing at every anbu hidden. The last thing I needed was to catch the attention of the anbu. One thing was to be a sensor and another one to be able to sense the best anbu squad when they are hiding.

"Well, then, bye" he said awkwardly, as he flickered away.

Sighing I laid down on the couch and went to mental plane to make some time. I haven't talked with any of them since all of this mess had happened.

 _'Naruto!'_ Gaara called out to me _'It seems that everything was a success'_

 _'It was but we still have many things to go through. Find and kill Madara being the most important. The recovery of the Uchiha Clan, level up the Academy, release the Whirlpool Country from the hold of Gato, create alliances with the rock and lighting... so many things...'_ I sighed tiredly simply at the thought.

 _'Calm down, let's take one step at the time. No need to rush things, when we still have time'_ Gaara assured me _'Talking about alliances, I've convinced father to reach out to_ _Amegakure and Kirigakure'_

 _'How did you do that? Are you finally in speaking terms with him?'_ I asked impressed by the achievement _'Also, great job with improving the economic situation of your village'_

 _'Well, I was the Kazekage in the previous timeline so I only implemented the same moves as I did back them to improve our actual situation. The situation improved much more than before simply because the economic situation isn't as bad as it used to be'_ Gaara said, being modest.

 _'Don't downplay what you've achieved!'_ I scolded him. _'What you did is amazing be proud of it, got it?'_

 _'Got it'_ he replied, with a small smile. _'About my father... things aren't that good but they are better. He isn't treating me like a son, I don't think he ever will. However, he sees me as a comrade, someone of use to our village other than a simple killing machine'_

 _'Gaara'_ I murmured, sadly.

I wanted to go all the way to Suna and punch that stupid bastard in the face!

 _'It's fine Naruto, don't worry'_ he said. _'Much better than being hated. At least, my siblings are back to be as close as we've been before father ruined our relationship. Also, the villagers are treating me as a Kage's son now with respect and some worshipping after making their living situation better'_ he tried to cheer me up _'As for how did I get him to reach out to Ame and Kiri'_ he rapidly change the topic of the conversation, and I let him... for now _'I told him about how Konoha, Ame and Kiri formed a peace alliance. And even if Suna already is in 'good' terms with Konoha, we are kind of left out. I advised him to use our alliance with Konoha as a way in, into this alliance fort that's being created'_

 _'It will also show the council that having a good relationship with our village has many advantages and keeping the alliance is the better choice'_ I thought out loud, realizing what he has done _'That's genius! Why didn't occur to me before?!'_

 ** _'Because you are a baka gaki'_** scoffed Kurama.

 _'That's mean!'_ I screamed, indignant. _'I am not a baka, BAKA!'_ I insulted him.

 ** _'Kikiki'_** he laughed, creepily.

 _'Naruto! Gaara!'_ the voice of Fuu startled us. _'It's nice to see you again guys!'_

 _'Indeed it is Fuu!'_ I replied. _'How have you been? It's been a while, eh'_

If I had been out from the mental plane for a long time, Fuu has been in silent mode for longer.

 _'Good! The village is finally coming to terms with me, it helped that I started aiding the orphanage and became a genin. They began noticing what a good girl I truly am. The young generation had no problem really, but the older ones were still a bother. However, now they are much better'_ she explained, showing off her headband.

 _'That's great!'_ I exclaimed. ' _Congrats!'_ I said, being echoed by Gaara.

 _'What about the rest of us?'_ she asked.

 _'Well, Yagura and Utakata are busy finishing the peace alliances with Konoha and rebuilding Kiri'_ the one who answered was, surprisingly, Gaara. _'Roshi and Han had finally been pardoned by their Kage and rebuilding their relationship with the village so they can help with our plans when we need them to.Yugito is advancing in the political leader of her country for the same objective, we need them as high as possible for when we plan to unite them all in an alliance. She also became a jounin recently'_ now that was news _'B... he is still in radio silence. Yugito knows something but she is keeping quiet about it and so is Matabi and Gyuki'_

A gloomy silence reign around us. I was worried about B, maybe something had happened to him. But if we didn't know how would we be able to help?! But before I could voice out my worries I was interrupted by Kurama.

 ** _'Time to wake up gaki'_** he growled. **_'That old lady will soon be in the room'_**

Well, it's time to face the music.


	17. Voting contest!

Hi everyone! Kurenohikari here!

On the last chapter **dancibayo** commented asking about a couple for Itachi, something that had not occurred to me yet. The thing is that I always pair him with Naruto or Kisame, but Naruto is taken and Kisame dead. So, I asked **dancibayo** for suggestions and they provided me with two rare pairings that I simply adore but cannot choose between. That's why I am leaving it you guys! I will leave the voting open for a week starting from the twenty-fifth onwards. The pairing with more votes stays!

First pairing: Itachi x Shikamaru. Both geniuses that would perfectly understand each other and stand on the same intelectual ground. 

Second pairing: Itachi x Gaara. Both had their childhoods taken away from them by their village's greed, who better to understand their pain than the other.

Who do you like better? Please comment! 

**_ XOXOKURENOHIKARI:) _ **

PS: Thanks for the help **dancibayo**.


	18. Results!

**_A/N:_ **

**_The voting contest comes to an end! I counted all votes from every fandom I published this story in, which are: ao3, fanfiction.net and wattpad._ **

**_This are the results: Gaara x Itachi = 12._ **

**_Shikamaru x Itachi = 11._ **

**_The winner is GaaIta!!! Don't worry Shikamaru won't be left without partner, he will have the lovely Temari by his side._ **

**_XOXOKURENOHIKARI;)_ **


	19. Paranoia

**Tsunade's P.O.V:**

"Jiraiya what are you doing here?" I asked my old teammate, suspiciously.

"Don't act coy Tsunade" he scolded me, being unusually serious rather than his normally goofball attitude "I'm sure you've heard about what's going on in Konoha"

"Danzo being a traitor... are you even that surprised? He has always been a power-hungry extremist" I scoffed taking a big sip directly from my sake bottle "That does not explain what you are here for? It is not about making me a Hokage that's the honor of the clan slayer not anymore Uchiha. Not that I would have accepted either way"

"Enough Tsunade!" I was startled by his glare "Listen to me for once in your life princess. A great hero of war ended up being a traitor, children had been kidnapped for years under the nose of the Konoha Force and been brainwashed, the Hyuga Clan had a coup d'etat, Orochimaru is dead, one of the biggest enemies of our village ended up being the greatest ally and our future Hokage, for the first time in ninja history four villages are bonding in an alliance. Tsunade this is not a joke! I know that you suffered a lot during the wars, but you are not the only one. We all suffered! Stop being a child and woman up! Konoha needs you, not to be a Hokage or to heal people. But to the head of the hospital, directing the staff from behind the scene away from blood and to teach the young minds of the Academy about healing ninjutsus. Also, to be an elder... alongside sensei and I"

"The head of the hospital? Teaching people about healing ninjutsus? An elder? Has Konoha already lost their minds?!" I scoffed, snorting humorlessly "Having a ninja that has abandoned the village and is incapable of being near blood, be the head of the hospital and near the future generation of ninjas... sensei is getting old for sure"

"Watch your mouth Tsunade! He is still your Hokage, not to mention that he is the only reason why you are not a missing nin. He still trusts you..." fed up with Jiraiya defending sensei I cut him off.

"Like he trusted Danzo and Orochimaru?! What a great example of trustworthiness?!" my tone dripping with sarcasm "The same people who killed my brother and had my last living relative tortured... yeah, he really knows where to put his trust"

"Tsunade..." he sighed, angering me as I noticed the pity in his voice. I don't want to be pitied "Yeah, sensei screwed up. I get it. But he is trying to fix things... and in a brighter point in Konoha there's your last living relative waiting for you"

"It's not that easy Jiraiya..." I sighed tiredly, no longer having the strength to fight.

"Not many things are Tsunade. How long will you continue running away? There's a little girl in Konoha who had lost her whole family but still fought to gain a new one... maybe you should try that" he advised me softly "Tsunade you have a month to get back home... or Konoha will be forced to put your name under the list of missing leaf nins"

My eyes widened at his words. I would have never expected that, there's no way that Konoha would have the last Senju as a missing nin. My family had had two Hokages and were the ones to fund our village, the pride of the leaf... then again I am no longer the last remaining Senju.

I did not even acknowledge Jiraiya when he left, too immersed in my thoughts.

Sonja Yue... no, Senju-Kaguya Yue. A village girl that came out of nowhere after being missing for a year. She caused Danzo and Orochimaru's demise, helped the success of the Hyuga coup d'etat. A girl that knew nothing about ninjas comes back with a chunin level after being held by Orochimaru. There's no way that an twelve years old girl was capable of doing all that? Something's terrible wrong with all of this.

I still have contacts in Konoha and they tell me things. About how everything fell perfectly on place, there was no doubt... that never happens. I am still surprised that never picked up on it, maybe because they were so occupied with all the changes going on and trying to protect the village while in one of their weakest moments. They needed an outside point of view, someone who cares about the village but has not the necessary involvement to be blinded. I have no doubt that Orochimaru and Danzo did what they did, but they are not careless, all that proof was placed there to be found. They were set up.

But by who? By Senju-Kaguya? Impossible, she is too young and has not the resources. Who else wanted the head of Danzo and Orochimaru? Who would help such a young girl with all this deceive and well placed plan? Who... Akatsuki! Danzo was the one helping Hanzo all along and Orochimaru had betrayed them. Not to mention that the sudden need to make peace treaties or how easy it was to recover Itachi. Now it all makes sense! Amegakure is in the middle of the five big ninja nations, they were the ones who suffered the most during the big three ninja wars. Being the ones to have a peace alliance with all five hidden villages would make them the land where no man fights, the place where peace and treaties are discussed and held.

It would also explain how Senju-Kaguya escaped. There's no way that the Amekage, someone so strong and capable, would have let her escape... he must have captured her and convinced her to play along. It would also explain the fact that Senju-Kaguya would have come up with the idea of returning Kisame's sword to the Mizukage. The Amekage must have known that he would have Konoha by returning Itachi and with Konoha comes Suna, with a girl from a fallen and exiled clan from the Mist he had an opening to three of the five great hidden ninja villages.

Goodness! This is a disaster! All until now it's good, if anything it's for the benefit of all involved. But what else did he put Senju-Kaguya to do? I need to fix this. I can't trust this information with anyone else. Konoha had bought her innocent act, they all see her like a victim that had brought clarity into the dark. A hero princess that can do no wrong. I have to deal with this personally.

"Shizune! Pack your things we are going back!" I yelled.

"Where to?" my student asked, entering the room.

"To Konoha!"


	20. Family

**Tsunade's P.O.V:**

"Tsunade-hime, its a pleasure to have you back in Konoha" the shinobi guarding the entrance greeted  
us with a big smile "Yue is waiting for you at the Anbu Headquarters" the one with a scar abovehis nose informed us.

 _Mmm, so she is friends with those guarding the gates. No wonder it is so easy for her to come and go from Konoha._ I will need to be careful around them it seems like she has the whole village wrapped around her finger but not for too long at least if I found her guilty I myself after thinking about it while I've come to realize that I might have been a little bit paranoid

I haven't been around Konoha for over a couple of decades I can't expect that things have not changed around these parts the knowledge of who have really killed my brother push me to the edge and I snapped laying the fault on a little girl who isn't even a genin East too much yet I can't let's like the fact that there is something wrong about this whole ordeal and it revolves around this girl my last living relative let's just hope she's truly an ally and part of Konoha I do not wish to be a kin Slayer otherwise the next thing I know I am in front of the oven headquarters and I am Telling she sooner that she can head call words the send you Mansion and I am Martin firmly to work the office of the white hair bastard you know my surprise when I found the sleeping adorable little girl on Kakashi's couch.

She looked so innocent, no one would think she went through hell when you see her sleeping. I was so focused on the silver haired girl that I almost missed my escort leaving the room. She's such a small thing, so pretty and you could feel purity coming from her. I have no idea where did this feelings come from but I want to lock her away from any hurt, it's been a while since I've felt like this... ever since Nawaki. I really hope she is not an enemy I want to try and become a family with her.

Suddenly she woke up and I was startled by her big doe blue eyes. Yes, that's totally the Senju genes in her. Her face exploded into a big smile, eyes shinning with happiness. So, pretty.

"You must be oba... Tsunade-hime!" she exclaimed excitedly "I am so happy to meet you! I am Kaguya Yue... your relative"

The way she said that last part, a heartbreaking whisper as if she could not believe it. That raw hope in her eyes and tone broke my heart. No wonder people believed her, you could see no lie in her eyes or feel any feel any evil intentions from her. I have no idea how this girl will be a ninja, her heart would be better suited for healing. Then again she kind of already know the basics.

"I am. Nice to meet you too" I smiled at her.

"I hope you don't mind that I used part of the Senju compound as a orphanage" she asked me, eyes widening in guilt "I did not know you would ever come back. Still I shouldn't have taken that decision on my own"

"No it's fine. It was a very nobel and righteous decision" I calmed her down "Exactly what a Senju should do" she blushed pleased at the praise. Such an adorable child! I just want to pinch her cheeks "Mind showing me what you did with our compound?"

"Of course!" she replied happily.

She then excitedly guided me to our family's compound and introduced me to everyone. I liked what she did to the place, not to mention that those who were hurt by that bastard are getting the help they need. No one will ever suffer from _him_ again, not like Nawaki did. We then headed towards my house... the house I used to live in before leaving Konoha. It looked just like it was the day I left.

"The Hokage had genin teams cleaning the place once every two weeks, in case you ever return" she told me "Iruka-sensei and his teams used to always complain about it while they were babysitting me"

 _So, that's from where the guards knew her._ I thought. _They practically raised her._

"So, you want to be a ninja... after what happened with Orichimaru" I commented out loud, noticing how the room's temperature suddenly dropped and her eyes flashed with barely contain rage. So, she truly thinks of Orochimaru as the enemy "Any area you want to specialize in?"

"Ninjutsu and sealing" she rapidly replied. I raised an eyebrow at her rapid answer, not even chunin's have half the conviction she has in their specialization "It is the only thing I am grateful at Orochimaru for" he spat that name as if it was poison, seeing a pretty girl like her making such an ugly face was not right "He taught me the importance and power of being knowledgable in ninjutsus"

"What about sealing? I do not believe he taught you that" I commented.

"No... but I watched front row the Hyuga civil war and know first handed the power of seals" she replied "Sealing is the most complicated yet most powerful ninja art. It will be a hard path but I am ready for the challenge" her smile returned ten folds at the prospect of learning seals.

I almost did not want to ask the next question, but I had to.

"Yue as you must be aware Konoha's last ordeal had everything fell perfectly into place... that simply does not happen" I said, watching how her body tensed. _I was right_ , I grimly thought- for once wanting to be wrong "And everything surrounded you. Mind telling me how did all of this happen?"

"I am honestly surprised how no one noticed before" she chuckled, sitting on the sofa in the living-room "Do you know the whole story?" she asked and I nodded "Good. That will make things easier" she sighed, getting comfortable on her seat "Everything until the moment the Amekage attacked the bounty hunter is completely true, not that the rest is a lie... I simply omitted a few things" she confessed, looking slightly guilty but not so much. I was intrigued, so I took a seat in front of her on the armchair "Nagato Uzumaki, the Amekage, killed Kurama in what seemed a second. I've seen Kurama killed the best of the best, so watching him die without him putting much of a fight... was frightening" she shivered slightly at the memory "You need to understand something, Kurama might have kept me as a prisoner but he saved me from Oroshimaru's labs, he kept me fed, he taught me how to survive in the wilderness, he taught me the basics of taijutsu... he even promised me to release me once he got Orochimaru. I know that might have been a lie but he was the first human contact I had in over a year that was not torture or experimentations" my heart ached for this little girl who has been through so much in her young life.

"Stockholm syndrome" I said without thinking.

"Yes, I loved the bounty hunter. Not as a lover but as a friend... the closest thing I had of a family at that moment. I could not tell anyone about that, I did not want to see that look of pity in their eyes. The girl who loved a beast... no one would understand" she mumbled, whipping some tears off her face. She took a deep breath to calm down and continued speaking "Getting back in track. I watched Kurama die, I did not run away with his things. I was paralyzed in fear and sadness. It was finally my time, I had thought. I had a good run, not many civilian girls would have survived what I have for as long as I had. When I was getting ready to die, the Amekage pardoned my life and saw some use in me. Those papers he gave the Anbu found in Danzo's office were given to me right then. I could not believe my eyes, so much has been going on under the Hokage's nose. Uzumaki-san then explained to me what Danzo would do to me if I tell the Hokage everything I know right away. I used to be a civilian girl who knew nothing about politics, so when he told me to bid my time and turn the tables on Danzo I listened. He gave me the papers and told me to implant the evidence against him" she explained and rapidly added "But you have to believe that he really did do all that he was punished against"

"What did you gain from all of that? He must have given you something in return, to make sure you stayed loyal" I questioned her.

"I have only ever been loyal to Konoha, that you must believe" she protested, a tinge of desperation slipping in her tone "What the Amekage and I had was a partnership"

"Had? You no longer are in contact?" I inquired.

"No, I stopped after the last thing he requested from me" she answered and continued talking before I could ask her what he requested from her "In return he told me he would have Orochimaru killed and gave me all the possessions Kurama had on him. Which meant I would have the reason of my nightmares gone and money to support me and my family for generations" she informed me "You have seen that orphanages in Konoha are not very good. I needed that money... but more importantly I needed _him_ gone. I am sorry, I know he used to be your team mate..."

"What he did to you and all those kids is unforgivable. He stopped being a team mate to me the moment he became a missing nin" I cut her off "Now tell me, what was his aim when he told you to return the sword to the Mist, with what he is trying to do with holding Itachi captive and the last request he sent you to do. And did he have anything to do with the Hyuga coup d'etat?" I fired question after question, really hoping she proves to be an ally of Konoha.

"The coup d'etat was always the aim of Hinata... maybe not as violent as it was but the Amekage had nothing to do with it. Orochimaru did find a way to break the bird seal. The sword and holding Itachi hostage is all towards the same aim... peace" I snorted at her answer "I know it is quite hilarious" she chuckled "But I think he lied to me there. His aim is peace but he is smarter to believe it can be reached so easily. He wants us all to be bonded in an alliance that much is true... but who is in the middle of all five big ninja nations?"

Realization dawned into me "He is planning on making Ame into the land of armed neutrality, a safe haven for refugees and where diplomacy decision are taken"

"Yes, he does not wish his land to suffer like he did in the previous three ninja wars" she affirmed "I had no problem with doing what he requested. Forming alliances is a great thing, I saw no issue on helping him... until the last request he sent me" she looked down on her lap, her hands clenching into a fist "He wanted me to steal one of the sharingan eyes in Danzo's arm. It seems that when you reached the last stage of the sharingan you start turning blind if you don't have one sharingan eye from a family relative transplanted. I took two, one for Itachi and other for Sasuke in case he ever needs it. I kept the one for Sasuke and sent the other to Ame. I thought he did that because he somehow knew or planned Itachi to be the next Hokage, Itachi's aim is also peace and Uzumaki-san's aim could not be reached if Itachi was dead. But when I found out he was keeping him as a prisoner for money and lands... my trust in his cause and him broke. I will never forgive him for what he did... for using me like that..."

I could not continue seeing her blame herself like that, body shaking in between sobs. I stood up and headed towards her side and hugged her. She was a confused girl, used and manipulated by horrible men. Her objective was a good one and only helped Konoha... even if she was allied to a Kage from another village. At least, she broke contact with her.

"Does someone else know about this?" I asked, the Amekage would not open his mouth about this matter or the trust other villages have on him would be gone as well as his plans.

"My team, Sasuke and Hina-chan" she told me "After the whole ordeal I came clean with them. I could not lie to them like this"

"Will they keep quiet about this matter?" I questioned.

"Yes, they would never betray me" she replied.

"Good. Then we will never speak of this again. It will be the only way to protect you. Good thing that no one was close by to hear our conversation" I told her "The only other person who will know about this is Itachi-san once he becomes the next Hokage. He simply cannot go into alliances talks without knowing everything" at her worried expression I calmed her down "He knows what it is to be placed in a tight position in which things are not black or white but grey. Also, you are dating his adored little brother. He will never take such happiness from Sasuke. Do not worry I will protect you" I swore to her.

I will not have family die on me ever again. That is a promise I make to herself as much as I do to myself.


End file.
